


Ma douce Galatée

by Ammychan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammychan/pseuds/Ammychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les êtres humains ont deux types de réactions, après une rupture : Sombrer dans le chagrin, ou se plonger à corps et âme dans une activité, que ce soit le travail, le sport, ou les arts.<br/>Kim Wonsik est un sculpteur sans renommée. C'est tout naturellement lorsqu'il essuie une douloureuse séparation qu'il passe son temps libre à façonner sa sculpture, sans se douter qu'elle deviendra l'oeuvre de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Création

**Author's Note:**

> Alerte aux explications farfelues.  
> Ceci sera probablement un two-shot (même si la possibilité d'un three-shot n'est pas à exclure). Bonne lecture.

 

_« Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare. »_  
Non...  
 _« C'était marrant, au début. J'aimais cette idée d'aventure. Mais ça ne peut pas durer pour toujours._ Tu _ne vas pas sculpter toute ta vie ? »_  
Il n'y avait pourtant que ça, pour lui.  
 _« Imagine qu'on se marie ? Ou qu'on ait un enfant ? Tu vas nous faire vivre avec tes travaux, alors que tu n'es même pas sûr de les vendre ? »_  
Il finirait bien par trouver. Jusqu'ici, il s'en était toujours très bien sorti.  
 _« Alors mieux vaut qu'on s'arrête là. »_

Et sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés posa la bague sur la table, avant de prendre son sac, laissant un peu d'argent pour payer ne serait-ce que les consommations, puis quitta le café. Wonsik resta figé, presque abasourdi, comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore pleinement la signification des mots de sa petite amie, ni l'impact qui allait se produire sur sa vie.  
Elle venait de le quitter.  
Sans prévenir, comme ça. Elle venait de mettre fin à près de deux années de relation. A partir de quand y avait-elle songé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire penser qu'ils n'avaient plus d'avenir ensemble ? Pourquoi Wonsik n'avait-il rien vu venir ?  
Les yeux dans le vague, le sculpteur ne bougea pas de sa place, incapable de toucher à sa tasse de café. Puis, lentement, il dirigea son regard vers la petite bague, traînant près de la théière qu' _elle_ avait utilisé. Cette bague, qu'il lui avait offerte, deux mois auparavant. Ce n'était même pas une question de fiançailles, ou de promesse éternelle. Célébrer le passé, et inaugurer le futur, tel avait été le message. Wonsik étouffa un rire amer, en pensant que ce futur n'était pas exactement celui qu'il avait imaginé.  
Pourtant, chacun pouvait s'en faire une idée, dans ce café, en voyant ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, un peu emmêlé, et ce visage légèrement ovale aux pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux sombres, au regard perdu, indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas dans son meilleur état, et sa tenue, que ce n'était pas qu'au plan amoureux que les choses allaient mal. Même s'il portait un veston de cuir, la matière était vieille, et légèrement abîmée, et son jean légèrement troué, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à porter. Oui, il n'avait pas été vraiment gâté.  
Brusquement, il attrapa le petit anneau, et le mit dans sa poche, avant de se redresser, quittant le café à son tour. La brise lui caressa le visage, et le jeune homme tourna la tête, par réflexe, sentant son cœur s'apaiser, l'espace d'une seconde. Rien n'égalerait jamais ce splendide coucher de soleil, teintant le ciel de ses nuances pastels roses-orangées, alors qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans l'océan, disparaissant à l'horizon. Wonsik n'était pas un peintre, mais ce splendide décor lui offrait toujours un peu d'inspiration, et surtout, un peu de réconfort. D'ailleurs, sa petite amie, ou plutôt, ex-petite amie, n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le regarder avec lui. Elle était une femme active, dynamique, et difficilement distraite par la beauté simple des paysages, loin d'être une romantique. Bien qu'artiste, Wonsik avait été séduit par ces aspects de sa personnalité, mais maintenant que leur amour ne semblait plus réciproque, il pouvait bien se permettre de profiter un peu, pour se ressourcer.  
Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme prit le bus, qui le déposa près de chez lui. Sa petite maison, loin d'être spacieuse, offrait une vue directe sur la mer, près du port de Mokpo, et il ne regrettait pas de s'y être installé, après le lycée. Séoul ne lui aurait jamais permis de s'épanouir, et de trouver l'inspiration pour son art, même si, il fallait l'avouer, ce dernier ne marchait pas fort, en ce moment.  
En allumant la lumière, une fois à l'intérieur, Wonsik constata la pagaille laissée dans la pièce centrale. Ce qui était censé être un salon se présentait surtout comme un bureau, mal rangé qui plus est, avec plusieurs présentoirs, sur lesquels l'artiste tentait tant bien que modeler les matériaux pour leur faire ressembler à ce qu'il imaginait. Contrairement à la plupart de ses confrères passionnés d'art contemporain, lui avait une affection toute particulière pour les arts classiques européens. Se voulant être le plus réaliste possible, même si, par moment, Wonsik s'accordait quelques petites touches de fantaisie, ses sculptures dévoilaient principalement des visages, des bustes de femmes, ou des corps enlacés, utilisant principalement le nu, tout comme l'avaient fait ses modèles. Des artistes reconnus et inoubliables, devenus légendes, tels Michel-Ange, Donatello ou Andrea Del Verrocchio. Même si, bien sûr, il était encore loin de les égaler, et doutait pouvoir les atteindre un jour.  
Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu _la_ convaincre de poser pour lui. Wonsik avait plus de faciliter avec les corps féminins, qu'il trouvait plus facile à mouler, avec des formes et des courbes bien plus graciles que n'offraient pas les corps masculins. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu, considérant qu'elle perdrait son temps. Et en y repensant, le sculpteur ravala son chagrin.  
Il devait essayer de penser à autre chose, et ne surtout pas se laisser aller, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Bon, pas que Wonsik ait des activités particulières, vu qu'il vivait principalement d'un petit travail pour lui fournir de quoi vivre, lui permettant de sculpter le reste du temps. Et vu que là, il n'arrivait même pas à vendre quoique ce soit, ou à se faire connaître... Il ne croulait pas sous les demandes.  
Double peine.  
Encore plus déprimé, Wonsik s'approcha du frigo, avant d'entendre gratter à la fenêtre. Tournant la tête, en reconnaissant ce son, il poussa un soupir, et récupéra quelques morceaux de poissons lui restant dans le frigo, qu'il disposa dans une coupelle, et un bol d'eau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et baissa les yeux, reconnaissant un petit chat noir, assis tranquillement sur le rebord, miaulant pour obtenir sa ration quotidienne. Wonsik aimait bien cet adorable animal, qui traînait dans le quartier, et venait de temps en temps pour obtenir un peu de nourriture, que le sculpteur lui donnait avec plaisir. Il s'était attaché à cette petite boule de poils, doutant qu'il puisse avoir encore un maître. Et puis, il appréciait tout particulièrement ces petites tâches blanches sur les oreilles du félin, lui permettant aisément de le reconnaître.  
Posant la coupelle et le petit bol, Wonsik laissa le visiteur venir se régaler, et resta accoudé à la fenêtre, observant le félin :

« Toi, tu n'as sûrement pas tous ces problèmes, hein ? »

Bien évidemment, le petit chat ne fit pas du tout attention au sculpteur, qui ne s'attendait, de toute façon, pas à une réaction, alors qu'il était en train de se régaler. Mais en la personne de cet animal, il pouvait extérioriser, à voix haute, ce qu'il ressentait, ce pourquoi il regarda la petite rue, ainsi que la mer, pouvant être aperçue, au loin :

« Toi, tu te balades où tu veux, tu peux dormir et te prélasser, sans te soucier du lendemain, et quand les gens te voient, ils disent juste « comme il est mignon ! » en t'appelant pour des câlins. T'as une vraie vie de pacha, et on peut pas dire que tu crèves de faim. »

Wonsik caressait rarement la tête du félin, notamment lorsque ce dernier était en train de manger. Aussi, il résista très difficilement à cette envie, et baissa la tête, décidant de vider son sac :

« Pas de patron pour te crier dessus. Pas de parents pour te regarder avec déception. Pas d'inconnus qui jugent ton travail avec mépris. Pas de copine qui te largue du jour au lendemain... C'est triste quand même. Être un chat, ça doit vraiment être cool. »

Le concerné termina ses morceaux de poissons, se léchant les babines, et trempa sa petite langue dans l'eau, afin de s'hydrater, après ce bon repas. Wonsik le regarda, et poussa un soupir amusé. Oui, c'était aussi cette insouciance, qu'il enviait. Passons l'idée qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur la vie d'un chat, le sculpteur poussa un soupir, et prit l'anneau de sa poche, afin de l'observer, entre ses doigts. Le petit bijou doré, loin d'être d'une valeur inestimable, représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il l'avait trouvé, dans cette petite boutique, et était immédiatement tombé sous le charme. Un message dans une langue étrangère y était même inscrite, à l'intérieur, mais Wonsik ne l'avait jamais déchiffré, préférant garder cette part de mystère irrésolu, et en avait fait don à sa petite amie. Le mystère, n'était-ce pas justement ce qui était le plus intéressant ? Ne rien savoir, et chercher par tout moyen à le vivre, à le comprendre. C'était en quelque sorte ce qu'il avait imaginé, dans sa relation avec sa petite copine, et renforçait l'idée qu'il n'avait pas toujours envie de les résoudre. Si c'était pour que la réponse soit une rupture, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.  
Un ronronnement le tira de ses réflexions, lorsque le sculpteur réalisa que le chat se frottait contre son bras. Un peu surpris par cet élan d'affection, Wonsik pouffa, et passa une main sur la petite tête du félin :

« Un jour, je te donnerai peut-être un nom. Mais si je le fais, ça voudra dire que je t'aurais adopté. Et je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un filer encore une fois, alors que je serai trop attaché. »

Le petit chat ne fit que miauler, et s'assit alors sur son postérieur, commençant une petite toilette rapide, léchant l'avant de sa patte, afin de s'en servir comme gant pour nettoyer l'arrière de ses oreilles. En observant son manège, le sculpteur répondit :

« Ah si... Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas, et que tu n'auras jamais, contrairement à moi. »

Sculpter. Utiliser ses mains, pour saisir la matière première, et lui donner une forme, tout droit sorti de son interprétation du vivant. Cette activité qui lui prenait tout son temps, pour lequel Wonsik était prêt à travailler des heures, sans jamais s'arrêter. Plus qu'une passion, c'était même toute sa vie, et il sentait que le jour où il ne pourrait plus sculpter, il serait mort.  
Rangeant l'anneau dans sa poche, Wonsik s'étira, et quitta la fenêtre, la laissant toutefois ouverte. Oui, il lui restait encore la sculpture. Elle, ne l'avait jamais trahi. Elle était là dans ses moments de bonheur, et dans ses moments de tristesse. Compagne de sa solitude, elle lui avait aussi fait oublier ses problèmes, et ce plus d'une fois. Alors... Peut-être, qu'une fois encore, elle lui permettrait de penser à autre chose ?  
Wonsik jeta un œil à toutes ces sculptures de femme. Chacune d'elle lui rappelait celle qui l'avait abandonné, celle qui était parti, sans discuter. Même s'il ne pleurait pas, le sculpteur savait qu'il était encore sous le choc de la révélation, et que les jours à venir seraient bien plus douloureux. S'occuper avec une nouvelle œuvre lui permettrait de trouver une raison de se lever le matin. Parce que ce n'était pas son boulot qui allait le motiver.  
Mais cette fois, Wonsik s'essaierait à quelque chose de différent. Il voulait trouver un autre type, marquer la différence avec la période précédente. Même s'il savait que l'art classique était son point fort, il n'allait pas continuer à mouler des corps de femmes pour toujours.  
Pour cette fois, il s'essaierait à autre chose. Par ailleurs, le sculpteur eut déjà presque un modèle en tête, et commença à préparer la glaise, disposant du papier journal par terre, sous le regard curieux du petit chat.  
Et il verrait bien le résultat.

***

Les jours, puis les semaines défilèrent. Peu à peu, la sculpture, sur laquelle Wonsik passait des heures et des heures, à perfectionner chaque détail, à lui ajouter plus de réalisme, prenait forme. S'essuyant le front, le sculpteur recula, admirant le résultat de son dur labeur. Les corps souples aux rondeurs rappelant les statues de l'Antiquité grecque avaient laissé la place, cette fois, à un individu des plus masculins. Taille réelle, Wonsik l'avait sculpté, entièrement nu, s'aidant par moment de modèles sur internet pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper dans les proportions. Un coup fin, des épaules larges, et un torse pour lequel il n'avait pas hésité à dessiner des lignes d'abdominaux, afin de marquer le contraste avec ses œuvres précédents.  
Les cheveux n'avaient pas été très difficiles à faire, Wonsik ayant juste tracé quelques lignes, et donnant un peu d'épaisseur au niveau du front, comme pour lui faire une frange assez fine. Les traits du visage, en revanche, avaient été plus compliqués. Ne pouvant échapper à son style initial, le sculpteur avait fini par lui faire une face légèrement plus féminine, avec un nez retroussé, des yeux de biche aux coins en amande, et une bouche aux lèvres fines, légèrement tombantes. À n'en pas douter, en observant la statue dans son ensemble, il s'agissait bien d'un homme, mais pour la tête seule, la question pourrait se poser.  
Enfin, ce n'était même pas le problème du jeune homme. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche, à terminer cette pièce, et pourtant, trouvait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui aurait offert à son œuvre une parfaite harmonie, afin de l'achever. Et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir, justement.  
En entendant du bruit à la porte, Wonsik poussa un soupir, et regarda l'heure. Six heures quarante-cinq. Évidemment, ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre.  
Ouvrant la porte, le sculpteur tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme, accroupi, une bouteille à la main. En se redressant, pourtant, il dépassa Wonsik de quelques centimètres, alors que la différence d'âge semblait flagrante, tant ce garçon affichait un visage d'adolescent. Il avait même l'air d'avoir teint ses fins cheveux, vu les tons roux s'en dégageant lorsque les rayons du soleil éclairèrent le sommet de son crâne. Avec un nez épaté, et de petits yeux, son visage était assez reconnaissable, et Wonsik baissa les yeux en voyant la petite bouteille de lait devant le pas de sa porte.  
Le livreur, évidemment :

« Ah bah vous êtes là, m'sieur Kim ! C'est tôt, dit donc !  
\- J'ai travaillé toute la nuit.  
\- Ah ouais ? fit le jeune garçon avec un regard curieux. Je peux voir ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas fini.  
\- Z'êtes pas drôle !  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour être drôle, Sanghyuk. Maintenant, file ! »

L'adolescent tira la langue, et grimpa sur son vélo, avant de dévaler la pente pour continuer sa tournée, sous l’œil exaspéré de Wonsik. Ce gamin n'avait pas un mauvais fond, au contraire, mais il était parfois intrusif. Et le pire, c'est qu'avec une tête pareille, il n'osait pas toujours se mettre en colère contre lui. C'était encore un enfant, de toute façon.  
Le sculpteur prit la petite bouteille, et referma la porte derrière lui. S'approchant du frigo, il ouvrit ce dernier, afin d'y mettre le produit laitier au frais, et peut-être manger quelque chose. Ce quelque chose qui se révélerait être le néant, vu le peu de produits encore comestibles. Wonsik soupira, et referma la porte du frigo. Avec tout son travail, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à faire des courses, ni même à manger correctement, se souvenant avoir ouvert des paquets de chips, ou préparé rapidement des ramyuns instantanés. Ce n'était pas l'idéal.  
Enfin, vu qu'il était bloqué sur sa sculpture, et qu'elle ne risquait pas de bouger, il ne perdrait rien à faire quelques courses. Wonsik prit donc sa veste, ses clés, et un peu d'argent, avant de quitter la maison. Les rayons du soleil chatouillaient déjà la mer et la ville de ses rayons rosés, et il faisait légèrement frais. Insensible au froid, cependant, Wonsik l'ignora, et descendit le long de la pente, avant d'arriver enfin à une supérette, déjà ouverte. Panier en main, le sculpteur passa entre les rayons, et prit le plus de repas instantanés. La cuisine, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, de toute façon.  
Toutefois, il tourna la tête, en passant devant le rayon des produits animaliers, et hésita. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas adopter ce petit squatteur. Mais d'un autre côté... Il s'y était attaché. Ce chat venait le voir régulièrement, et avait été le seul à passer du temps à ses côtés, depuis sa rupture, avec son meilleur ami. Alors varier un peu son alimentation, ce ne serait pas un mal, non ?  
S'apprêtant à prendre un petit paquet, une main sortit de nulle part, et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme. Wonsik arqua un sourcil, et leva la tête, son regard croisant celui d'un autre garçon, légèrement plus âgé, avec une tête ronde, des lèvres roses, et de fins yeux de chats. Des cheveux noirs retombaient en mèche devant son regard mystérieux, des anneaux trônant à ses oreilles. Outre le fait qu'il soit habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste en jean, le plus surprenant était surtout ce bandana rouge recouvrant son crâne. Tenue plutôt inhabituelle, pour un coréen. Enfin, en tant qu'artiste, ce ne serait sûrement pas Wonsik qui irait juger sa façon de s'exprimer :

« … Ils ne sont pas bons, ceux-là, fit l'inconnu avec une voix presque imperceptible.  
\- Ah bon ? Vous avez un chat ?  
\- Non. Mais ils ne sont pas bons. »

Même s'il chuchotait presque, le sculpteur n'eut pas tellement envie de le contredire, et poussa un soupir, retirant sa main :

« Lesquels, alors ?  
\- Ceux-là ! répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en prenant un paquet plus en hauteur.  
\- C'est deux fois plus cher ! protesta Wonsik. »

L'inconnu se renfrogna, la moue légèrement boudeuse. Un peu pris de court, le sculpteur grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, et prit le paquet en question :

« Bon, c'est bien parce qu'il m'a tenu compagnie. Je lui dois bien ça.  
\- Dette envers un chat ?  
\- Disons que... S'il pouvait m'aider à trouver l'inspiration, je lui en serai reconnaissant toute ma vie. »

Wonsik posa négligemment le paquet dans son panier, et s'apprêta à dire au revoir, afin de quitter les rayons. Mais avant même de pouvoir le faire, le jeune homme le suivit, et demanda :

« Vous êtes peintre ?  
\- Sculpteur. Amateur. Mais je bloque sur ma dernière œuvre. Enfin, ça ne vous intéresse pas, je pense.  
\- J'aime bien. C'est quoi le problème ?  
\- Bah... »

Wonsik posa son panier, afin de passer les produits au caissier, chargé de les encaisser. Pourquoi devrait-il se confier à cet inconnu, qui, malgré sa faible voix, semblait déterminé à lui faire la conversation ? Il était vraiment étrange :

« J'ai presque terminé une sculpture, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose.  
\- Quel genre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Pour l'anatomie, c'est parfait, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas fini.  
\- Elle a un nom, cette statue ?  
\- Un nom ? »

Le sculpteur ne comprit pas tellement. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, ce que cet inconnu se chargea de lui rappeler :

« Toutes les œuvres ont un nom, une histoire, représentent quelque chose. Vous y avez songé ?  
\- Non, répondit piteusement Wonsik. Pas tellement. »

C'était peut-être même justement parce que le sculpteur avait voulu évacuer son chagrin qu'il n'avait pas pensé à une chose aussi élémentaire. Peut-être pas nommer son œuvre, parce qu'en général, cela se faisait justement quand elle était terminée. Mais réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment représenter... Pourquoi pas ?

« Ajoutez-lui un détail, à cette statue. Un détail qui va la différencier de toutes les autres.  
\- Oui... Merci. »

Wonsik récupéra le sac de courses tendu par le caissier, et le paya, avant de sentir une petite tape dans son dos. En se retournant, il observa l'inconnu, qui tendit le poing vers lui :

« Vous avez perdu ça. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la main, et laissa voir une bague au creux de la paume de sa main. Une bague que Wonsik connaissait bien, ce pourquoi il écarquilla les yeux, et tapota sa poche. Oui, elle était vide, signifiant que l'anneau était le bon, ce pourquoi il le récupéra :

« Ahem... Merci.  
\- Rentrez bien. »

L'inconnu s'éloigna, laissant le sculpteur les bras ballants, immobile. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais Wonsik gardait toujours cette bague pour lui, alors qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de la redonner à sa petite amie. Il n'avait, de toute façon, aucune nouvelle d'elle. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il la conversait.  
C'était idiot.  
Rapidement, le sculpteur reprit ses esprits, et quitta la supérette. Il remonta la pente, puis se retrouva devant chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa son sac de courses sur le plan de travail, et commença à ranger. Comme à chaque fois, il entendit gratter à la fenêtre, et eut un sourire, ouvrant au petit chat :

« Tu es déjà là ? J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Comme s'il avait compris, le félin miaula, et n'hésita pas, cette fois, à entrer, visitant la pièce avec curiosité, avant de grimper sur le plan de travail, et glisser sa tête dans le sac en plastique :

« Eh là, un peu de patience ! » lança Wonsik en l'attrapant.

Le petit animal protesta, et commença à se débattre, mais loin de se laisser faire, Wonsik le posa au sol, et continua de ranger, laissant le paquet à l'extérieur, afin de servir son invité plus tard. Et en même temps qu'il rangeait, il songea à ce que lui avait dit cet inconnu. Un coup d’œil rapide à la statue le fit hésiter. Peut-être devrait-il réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait en faire ? Quel message voulait-il transmettre ?  
Un nouveau miaulement, et un ronronnement, alors que le chat se frottait contre ses jambes, le fit redescendre sur terre. Amusé, Wonsik termina de ranger, et servit un peu de pâtée au chat, avant de le laisser manger, caressant son dos en même temps :

« Tu es venu pile poil quand je suis rentré. À croire que tu as eu de l'instinct. »

Puis le sculpteur s'éloigna légèrement, afin de le laisser manger. Mais sans le quitter des yeux, il lança :

« J'ai changé d'avis. Si tu veux revenir, encore, tu le peux autant que tu le voudras. Je t'ai même trouvé un petit nom. »

Même s'il n'avait pas de collier, ou autre chose pouvant le signaler – et de toute façon, Wonsik ne voulait pas emprisonner le petit animal, le sculpteur voulait vraiment le nommer, lui donner une identification :

« Léo, je trouve ça mignon. Léo, c'est le lion, et c'est aussi une constellation qui fait référence au Lion de Némée. Je trouve que ça t'irait bien. »

Après tout, ce chat était un vrai petit sauvage, et même s'il faisait son mignon pour avoir à manger, Wonsik l'avait bien vu faire son ronchon plus d'une fois. Alors il trouvait que ce nom lui irait très bien, et au moins, comme ça, il n'aurait plus besoin de l'appeler « petit chat ».  
Néanmoins, il était l'heure de se préoccuper d'autre chose. S'approchant de la statue, Wonsik hésita, le détaillant de haut en bas. Une histoire ? Un nom ? Que pouvait-il dire de cet homme nu, au physique d'éphèbe, malgré les lignées abdominales ?

« En fait, à te regarder comme ça, on dirait un de ces guerriers à la chasse. J'aurais peut-être dû te fabriquer un carquois et un arc... »

Wonsik pouffa légèrement. Était-il réellement en train de parler à son travail ? Bon... Peut-être avait-il touché le fond, mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Approchant la main, il caressa le visage de ce jeune homme fait de glaise, se perdant dans son regard vide :

« Pour une inspiration d'art classique, t'as vraiment des yeux d'asiatique. Je fais peut-être un peu trop de mélange, en fait. Un coréen grec, sinon ? N'importe quoi. »

Pourtant, il continua encore, passant sa main à la joue de la statue. Il avait utilisé un peu moins de matière, à cet endroit. Il se demandait même, si ce garçon se mettait à sourire, s'il n'aurait pas une ou deux fossettes. Ce serait amusant à imaginer :

« Tu es plutôt beau mec, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas peu fier. Toi, tu ne dois pas avoir de problèmes avec les femmes. Elles doivent toutes te tomber dans les bras. Si ça se trouve, tu as même une copine... Ou tu es fiancé. »

Malgré les restes de glaises sur ses doigts, Wonsik récupéra la bague dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Hésitant, il la glissa à l'annuaire gauche de la statue, puis leva les yeux. Quelque part, cette statue semblait prendre vie, devenir plus réaliste, à mesure qu'il lui inventait son histoire :

« Tu te marieras bientôt... Hongbin. »

Pouffant légèrement, se sentant ridicule, et un peu trop fleur bleu, le sculpteur se recula. Étrangement, pourtant, son regard fut différent. Ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui manquait, à peine cinq minutes avant, était apparu. Ce n'était plus une statue d'homme anonyme. C'était une représentation de Hongbin, l'homme pour qui tout allait bien, pour qui la vie souriait, tant sur le plan professionnel que sentimental. Enfin, professionnel, il n'y avait pas encore songé, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
Un bruit le tira de sa torpeur, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Léo avait de nouveau grimpé sur le plan de table, son assiette vide. Un sourire en coin, il alla caresser sa petite tête, passant par ses oreilles aux petites tâches blanches, puis prit son appareil photo, avant de se tourner vers la statue. L'objectif en place, il immortalisa l’œuvre d'art, et regarda le résultat. Il avait promis à son meilleur ami qu'il lui enverrait le résultat, alors au moins, ce dernier serait satisfait.  
À présent qu'il avait terminé, toutefois, Wonsik se sentit étrangement vide. Cette statue lui avait permis de penser à autre chose, lorsqu'il avait encaissé cette rupture. Maintenant, que lui restait-il ?  
Dépité, en fin de compte, le sculpteur décida d'aller prendre une douche, puis de dormir par la suite. Après une nuit blanche, il en avait bien le droit, après tout.  
Léo, en revanche, resta assis sur le plan de travail, ne quittant pas la statue des yeux.

***

Wonsik roula dans ses draps, et appuya brutalement sur son réveil. Même s'il rattrapait sa nuit blanche, il ne voulait pas être décalé, travaillant le lendemain. Alors quand bien même ce serait fatiguant, il devait s'obliger à se lever, et préparer à manger.  
Bâillant légèrement, encore habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc tâché, et d'un caleçon, le sculpteur sortit de son lit, regrettant les draps chauds, et se lava le visage dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude détendit un peu ses muscles, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Un peu plus réveillé, il quitta la chambre, afin de se diriger vers son salon/lieu de travail, et récupérer sa bouteille de lait. Néanmoins, alors qu'il passait devant, Wonsik réalisa quelque chose, et écarquilla les yeux.  
Sa statue... Elle n'était plus là !  
Contournant un fauteuil, le sculpteur se précipita vers le lieu où s'était trouvé son œuvre, à peine quelques heures avant, et fut abasourdi, en voyant quelque chose au sol. Et plus que quelque chose, c'était plutôt quelqu'un.  
Allongé au sol, sur les papiers journaux, en position fœtale, un individu était visiblement endormi. À la place de sa statue. Et en plus de ça, il était même complètement nu. Nu dans son appartement, à la place de son œuvre d'art. Wonsik se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train de nager en plein délire ! Qui lui avait pris sa statue ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce type complètement dénudé se trouvait au sol de son salon ? Était-ce un voleur exhibitionniste, là pour détourner le propriétaire du bien de ses recherches ?  
Encore un peu endormi, Wonsik n'avait pas encore les idées très claires. En revanche, il sut exactement comment réagir, et s'approcha du jeune homme, tapant du pied :

« Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?! Debout ! »

Il y eut un léger mouvement, mais l'inconnu ne bougea pas. Wonsik s'énerva, et lui attrapa aussitôt l'épaule :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ?! Où est ma... »

Le sculpteur se figea, alors que le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Le fait d'être sans même un sous-vêtement ne fut pas ce qui le dérangea le plus. C'était bien le visage de ce squatteur, ou voleur, ou il ne savait qui. Son visage, un peu trop familier. Un visage sur lequel il avait travaillé des jours durant, et qu'il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur. Et en détaillant le reste du corps, ce fut exactement la même impression :

« Wah ! »

Wonsik lâcha aussitôt cet inconnu, et se recula, alors que le concerné clignait doucement des yeux, réveillé. Bon, très bien, très bien. Il devait sûrement être encore en train de rêver. En fait, son réveil n'avait pas sonné, et il se trouvait toujours dans son lit, à rouler dans ses draps. Parce que quelle connexion logique pouvait-il exister entre la disparition de sa statue, et l'apparition d'un inconnu, complètement dénudé, et avec exactement le même physique ?  
Inconnu, qui, par ailleurs, se redressa, tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Mais en baissant les yeux, Wonsik remarqua sa main gauche, et repéra la bague, à son doigt. Le même anneau que celui qu'il avait offert à son ex-petite amie, puis, par la suite, à son œuvre d'art, pour la rendre plus vivante.  
Elle était un peu trop vivante, là :

« … Hongbin ? » osa demander le sculpteur.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, et afficha un tendre sourire, laissant dévoiler une fossette à chaque joue, ce qui acheva aussitôt Wonsik, qui se retourna, désormais honteux de regarder ce garçon nu. Bon... Ce n'était pas possible, hein ? Certes, il était difficile de croire que cela puisse être une autre alternative, mais même en tant qu'artiste, le sculpteur voulait croire qu'il existait une réponse parfaitement logique, qui expliquerait pourquoi il se retrouvait avec un sosie vivant de sa statue dans son salon.  
Se retournant à nouveau, afin de regarder celui répondant au nom de Hongbin, il s'approcha, et lui prit le poignet :

« … Qu'as-tu fait de ma statue ? »

Le garçon resta silencieux, lui répondant juste avec des yeux interrogateurs, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi cet homme pouvait bien parler. Wonsik s'énerva un peu :

« Mais parle, enfin ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, non ?! »

Effrayé, Hongbin écarquilla les yeux, et secoua brutalement la tête, comme s'il cherchait à se faire comprendre sans y parvenir. De plus en plus louche. Mais Wonsik eut du mal à ne pas avoir de la peine pour lui, et lui lâcha le poignet :

« Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Le mystère demeurait entier, pourtant. Le sculpteur avait un peu de mal à croire à autre chose, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait voir que cette explication. Sa statue... Elle avait pris vie. Ce garçon devant lui, c'était bien Hongbin.  
Quand devait-il paniquer, exactement ?  
Parce que ce n'était pas normal. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? A ce qu'il sache, ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun, qui se passait chez chaque sculpteur. Enfin, en tout cas, Wonsik n'en avait jamais entendu parler en-dehors des livres. En plus, il se voyait mal être effrayé par Hongbin, ce dernier le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris, comme s'il cherchait à le comprendre.  
Des coups à la porte sortirent Wonsik de sa torpeur. Écarquillant les yeux, ces derniers firent l'aller-retour entre l'entrée et Hongbin, qui aux dernières nouvelles, était toujours nu comme un ver, en plein milieu de son salon. Et la voix qu'il entendit le rassura encore moins :

« Kim-Won-Sik ! Ouvre-moi doooonc ! »

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Même si Lee Jaehwan était son meilleur ami, ce serait assez difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi il y avait un homme nu dans son salon, sans qu'il se méprenne sur la réalité. Et d'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il le croire ? « Salut, la statue dont je t'aie envoyé la photo, elle est vivante, juste devant toi ! » Personne ne le croirait !  
Paniqué, Wonsik prit la main de Hongbin, qui le suivit sans trop comprendre, et l'emmena dans sa chambre, avant d'ouvrir un placard :

« Allez, habille-toi, et surtout, sois discret ! »

Sans même attendre de réponse, le sculpteur referma la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le visage de Jaehwan lui apparut aussitôt, avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, ce qui n'annonçait guère une bonne nouvelle :

« Bah alors, tu dormais ?  
\- J'ai fais une nuit blanche. »

Wonsik laissa son meilleur ami entrer. Ce dernier faisait sa taille, étant tout de même un peu plus fin, avec des cheveux bruns caressant sa nuque. Avec un nez large, et des yeux noisette, ses lèvres charnues et épaisses se pincèrent, comme s'il cherchait à retenir ses mots, pour éviter de trop brusquer son ami. Évidemment, aujourd'hui encore, il était habillé de façon farfelue, avec une chemise à fleurs, par-dessous un gilet rouge, et un pantalon blanc. D'un autre côté, Jaehwan était connu pour être quelqu'un de particulièrement excentrique, voire même un peu fou, dans sa façon de penser. Mais il était aussi adorable, et très prévenant avec son entourage. Il suffisait simplement de s'habituer à sa personnalité, et Wonsik savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances.  
Enfin, celle de Hongbin ne comptant évidemment pas :

« Bon, en tout cas, j'ai vu la photo de ta petite merveille ! Alors, elle est où ?  
\- Euh... »

Là, ça se présentait mal. Comment expliquer l'absence de sa statue ? Wonsik se mordit la lèvre, se creusant les méninges à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une excuse valable, lorsqu'un bruit attira l'attention de Jaehwan, en provenance de la chambre de son ami. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres :

« Oh, mais tu es avec quelqu'un, en fait ?  
\- Hein ? Pas du tout ! »

Pourtant, son meilleur ami n'attendit pas, et s'approcha de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir, sans gêne aucune. Wonsik courut pour l'en empêcher, mais n'y parvint pas à temps, les deux hommes tombant sur Hongbin, avec un pantalon retombant négligemment sur ses hanches, et une chemise qu'il était en train de reboutonner. Jaehwan écarquilla les yeux, alors que le sculpteur se cachait les siens avec sa main, dépité. Qu'allait donc penser son meilleur ami, maintenant ?

« Ah, petit menteur ! « Des modèles sur internet » ? Tu parles !  
\- Pardon ? ne comprit-il pas en retirant sa main.  
\- Tu pouvais me le dire que tu avais un modèle pour ta sculpture ! »

Wonsik cligna des yeux, alors que Hongbin regardait le nouveau venu avec curiosité, qui s'inclina, avant de reculer. Le sculpteur referma la porte derrière eux, laissant le jeune homme dans la chambre, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami :

« Tu n'as rien vu.  
\- Oh, mais tu sais, tu vois qui tu veux, hein, c'est pas moi qui vais te faire la morale.  
\- C'est pas ça, grogna Wonsik. Juste... Oublie.  
\- Bon. Alors, ta statue ?  
\- Elle est, euh... Pas là.  
\- Comment ça, « pas là » ? interrogea Jaehwan.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre me la garde, enfin, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il ne voyait pas quelle autre excuse donner, et en voyant l'expression déçue de Jaehwan, comprit que ce dernier ne poserait pas plus de question. Toutefois, profitant d'avoir son meilleur ami sous la main, il demanda :

« Au fait... Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une statue qui prend vie ? »

Lee Jaehwan n'était pas que son ami le plus proche. Il était également historien, et connaissait beaucoup de légendes, qui n'étaient pas nécessairement coréennes, ou même asiatiques. Tout le passionnait, dans l'histoire, et Wonsik comptait bien profiter de ses connaissances :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ta statue a pris vie, et est partie faire trempette ? plaisanta Jaehwan.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise !  
\- Hm... Eh bien, en tout cas, ça me rappelle l'histoire de Pygmalion et Galatée. C'est issu de la mythologie grecque. Apparemment, Pygmalion était un sculpteur dégoûté par les femmes, et il est tombé amoureux de son œuvre d'art, appelée Galatée, qui a pris vie grâce à Aphrodite. »

Le cerveau de Wonsik tenta d'analyser les informations à toute vitesse, sans être réellement satisfait. Amoureux ? N'importe quoi. Ce n'était même pas nier, mais lui n'était pas un fou dégoûté des femmes. Au contraire, il se demandait même, parfois, s'il n'était pas encore amoureux de son ex-petite-amie.

Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication :

« En tout cas, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, lança Jaehwan en faisant un clin d’œil évocateur.  
\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça ! protesta Wonsik.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme prit la porte, après un dernier signe suggestif, qui fit grogner le sculpteur. Se retrouvant désormais seul, avec Hongbin, il retourna vers la chambre, et ouvrit la porte. Son ancienne sculpture, désormais vivante, était assise sur le lit, la chemise mal-boutonnée. En le regardant, on aurait pu penser à un homme de vingt ans, et difficile de croire qu'un garçon de cet âge ne sache pas s'habiller correctement, confirmant de plus en plus sa théorie.  
Wonsik s'approcha, et incita Hongbin à se relever, afin de commencer à arranger sa chemise, reboutonnant convenablement cette dernière :

« Tu ne sais pas parler, tu ne sais pas bien t'habiller... Je suppose que tu ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ses cheveux auburn virevoltant légèrement. Wonsik soupira, et termina de rhabiller Hongbin. Au moins, il ne se baladerait plus nu en plein milieu de son salon. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Comment éclaircir ce mystère ?  
Son ventre gargouilla, et le sculpteur réalisa qu'il n'avait effectivement pas mangé depuis un moment. En l'entendant, par ailleurs, la créature posa sa main sur le ventre de Wonsik, qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce contact. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il demanda :

« Tu as faim ? »

En voyant Hongbin hocher vivement la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, le sculpteur se sentit vite fatiguer. Une statue qui avait faim... On aurait tout vu.  
Faisant signe au jeune homme de le suivre, Wonsik se dirigea vers le frigo, et sortit le lait, qu'il tendit à Hongbin. Ce dernier l'attrapa, et tenta de l'ouvrir, alors que son créateur sortait de quoi faire une soupe rapide. Jusqu'à renverser le produit laitier sur sa chemise. Rapidement, Wonsik attrapa des essuies-tout, et nettoya Hongbin, qui affichait déjà un regard triste :

« Fais attention... Ma chemise... »

Contraint de la lui enlever, le sculpteur poussa un soupir, et termina d'essuyer tout le lait. Levant les yeux, il vit le regard désolé de la créature, et se mordit la lèvre, déjà confus et éprouvant un sentiment de culpabilité. Bon, d'un autre côté, peut-être que lui aussi ne serait pas aussi doué, s'il se réveillait pour la première fois de sa vie en humain, alors qu'avant, il n'était que de la glaise :

« T'en fais, c'est pas grave, je vais la laver plus tard. Et te trouver une autre chemise. »

Hongbin hocha piteusement la tête. Rapidement, Wonsik alla mettre sa chemise au sale, puis prit un débardeur qu'il donna au jeune homme. Il en profita également pour récupérer un pantalon, ayant négligé de s'habiller, avec toutes ces histoires.  
Une fois dans la cuisine, le sculpteur incita Hongbin à s'asseoir, puis termina de préparer le repas, en faisant cuire le riz. Sauf que, bien évidemment, lorsqu'il fut prêt, Wonsik constata que le jeune homme ne savait pas non plus tenir convenablement des baguettes. Contraint de lui apprendre, il lui prit la main, et remarqua que sa peau était vraiment douce. En soi, c'était flatteur, mais sans plus. Parce qu'il y avait des soucis bien plus importants :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? »

Hongbin le regarda avec curiosité, enfournant un paquet de riz gluant dans sa bouche, laissant quelques grains au coin de ses lèvres. Wonsik soupira, et prit une serviette en papier, afin de lui essuyer le visage :

« En plus, tu n'as pas l'air débrouillard. D'un autre côté, ça aurait été étonnant que tu le sois. Mais je fais quoi, maintenant ? Mon travail a disparu... Bon, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois le plus raté, c'est sûr. Enfin... Je bosse aussi, demain. Et je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, si tu ne sais même pas manger correctement. »

Apparemment, la créature sembla sentir un reproche, dans la voix du sculpteur, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire baiser les yeux, contemplant sa petite soupe. Wonsik se massa la nuque, conscient qu'il devait mieux choisir ses mots. Après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'était pas de la faute de Hongbin, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à croire en cette histoire.  
Terminant son frugal repas, il laissa le jeune homme finir, et en profita pour ranger un peu. Bon, il lui restait la fin de la journée pour trouver une solution. Toutefois, il sursauta en entendant Hongbin renverser son bol par terre, ce dernier se brisant en mille morceaux.  
Ce n'était pas gagné.

***

Le soir venu, Wonsik se laissa retomber sur le matelas, complètement épuisé. Il avait bien passé le reste de la journée à essayer d'apprendre Hongbin à se débrouiller. Entre le repas, les vêtements, la salle de bain, ou même la télé, il n'avait pas réussi à en tirer grand chose. Évidemment, la créature apprenait plus ou moins vite, mais le sculpteur se sentait désolé de ne pas réussir à le faire parler. Tout au plus, parfois, il parvenait à l'entendre geindre, prouvant qu'il avait des cordes vocales. Peut-être faudrait-il lui apprendre, comme avec les petits ? D'ailleurs, Wonsik était prêt à parier qu'il ne savait pas lire ou compter non plus.  
Bon, il verrait la chose plus tard. C'était vraiment épuisant de s'occuper de lui, en tout cas. Déjà en une journée, c'était difficile, alors le sculpteur se demandait comment il pourrait tenir pour un temps indéterminé.  
Enfin, Hongbin n'avait pas un mauvais fond non plus. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris vie, et ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal, l'écoutant et suivant ses ordres sans jamais protester, afin d'apprendre à se débrouiller. Et puis, mine de rien, Wonsik s'était surpris à le trouver adorable, lorsqu'il l'avait mis devant la télévision. Ses yeux pétillants avaient quelque chose de vivant, de mignon, que le sculpteur n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps chez ses semblables, humains depuis la naissance, pourtant.  
Allongé sur son lit, Wonsik tira les draps sur lui, et chercha le sommeil, son réveil branché. Au bout de quelques instants, il laissa retomber ses paupières, et commença à s'endormir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Plissant les yeux, le sculpteur distingua Hongbin, alors que ce dernier s'approchait du lit. Il se stoppa juste devant, joignant ses mains, et le regardant avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
Wonsik alluma la lampe de chevet, et le regarda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? »

Pourtant, le sculpteur lui avait installé exprès le canapé, afin qu'il puisse y dormir. Et il avait veillé à ce que Hongbin mange bien et se lave les dents. Au moins, quand il touchait l'eau, il ne fondait pas, ce qui était rassurant, ce pourquoi il lui avait aussi appris à utiliser la douche.  
La créature secoua la tête, et Wonsik fronça les sourcils :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Face au regard insistant de Hongbin, le sculpteur commença à comprendre :

« Tu veux dormir avec moi, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête, mais sembla hésiter à le rejoindre, tant que Wonsik n'aurait pas accepté l'idée. D'autant plus qu'il n'y semblait pas très enclin :

« Tu ne peux pas dormir tout seul ? Le sommeil, c'est important, chez moi, et... »

En voyant Hongbin baisser piteusement la tête, une nouvelle fois, le sculpteur se mordit la lèvre. Il remarqua ses mains légèrement tremblantes, et se demanda si ce garçon n'était pas tout simplement effrayé à l'idée de dormir seul.  
Un profond soupir sortit de ses lèvres, et Wonsik souleva son drap, avant de s'écarter :

« Okay, viens par là. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Hongbin, illuminant totalement son expression, et il n'attendit pas pour venir se rouler en boule contre lui, ce qui fit légèrement grincer Wonsik. Éteignant la lumière, il tenta de s'endormir, mais trouva la chose difficile, alors que le visage de Hongbin était si proche du sien. Effleurant sa joue, il se figea, à son propre geste, et décida de faire dos à la créature, cette dernière se collant à lui, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
À situation anormale, réaction anormale, se lança-t-il, avant de serrer le coussin contre lui pour tenter de s'endormir.  
Mais le lendemain, au réveil, Wonsik s'étira, réalisant par la même occasion que le lit était vide. L'espace de quelques secondes, encore endormi, le sculpteur ne remarqua rien, puis se souvint de la veille. Immédiatement, il se redressa, clignant des yeux, et observant le matelas vide.  
Hongbin n'était plus là.  
Avait-il rêvé ? Est-ce que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une illusion ? En un sens, ce serait bien l'explication la plus logique à tout ce micmac. Mais étrangement, Wonsik ne voulait y croire. Sortant du lit, il enfila rapidement un pantalon, puis se dirigea vers le salon :

« Hongbin ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta, et ce d'avantage, en remarquant que sa statue n'était toujours pas là. Donc il n'avait pas rêvé, mais se retrouvait sans statue, et sans Hongbin non plus.  
Tournant la tête, le sculpteur remarqua la porte ouverte, et paniqua. Il se précipita à l'extérieur, enfilant simplement des sandalettes pour ne pas se faire mal aux pieds. Une fois à l'extérieur, Wonsik chercha des yeux, et repéra un individu, près de la barrière de sécurité. Appuyé dessus, il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation, de l'océan. Et le sculpteur ne tarda pas à reconnaître Hongbin, encore en pyjama, avec la chemise déboutonnée. Attrapant le bras de ce dernier, il soupira :

« Hongbin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

La créature se tourna vers lui, le visage encore illuminé par une bonne humeur matinale. D'un autre côté, pendant longtemps, Wonsik avait gardé la pêche en regardant la mer chaque matin, alors il ne pouvait le lui reprocher.  
Sauf que là, Hongbin était tout de même dehors, en pyjama, et complètement à l'ouest. En plus, le jeune homme n'avait pas très envie que quelqu'un les voit. Aussi, il entoura les épaules du jeune homme, afin de l'éloigner des barrières, pour traverser la route et le ramener. Mais évidemment, son vœu fut loin d'être exaucé, lorsqu'il reconnut le crissement de vélo familier, ainsi qu'une voix nasillarde :

« Oh, m'sieur Kim ! »

Sanghyuk. Pourquoi fallait-il que... Bon, il était tôt, effectivement, alors c'était bien évidemment l'heure pour lui de livrer le lait. La petite bouteille déjà déposée, l'adolescent était en train de le toiser, de haut en bas, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, toujours assis sur son vélo :

« Dit donc, m'sieur Kim, faut vous méfier ! Ça va jaser ! Et madame Park va faire un malaise.  
\- Personne n'a rien vu, soupira Wonsik.  
\- Si, moi j'ai vu ! »

Sur ces mots, Sanghyuk éclata de rire, et démarra son vélo pour dévaler la pente, sous les yeux abasourdis de Wonsik, qui commença à lui hurler dessus :

« Sale gosse ! »

Le sculpteur n'eut le temps de le sermonner, il était déjà loin, et le plus urgent était de ramener Hongbin à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il incita le jeune homme à s'asseoir :

« Bon, écoute, Hongbin, ne me fais plus peur comme ça. Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de te savoir dehors... Et habillé comme ça, en plus ! Reboutonne-moi ce pyjama ! »

La créature s'exécuta, non sans faire une légère moue. Wonsik soupira, et se laissa retomber à ses côtés, se massant la nuque en même temps. Il était énervé, ne sachant pas si Sanghyuk était sérieux, ou s'il avait dit ça pour l'embêter. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tord. Si madame Park, la vieille voisine, les avait vus, il était vraiment mal parti.  
Le sculpteur tourna la tête, lorsqu'il sentit Hongbin tirer légèrement sur son tee-shirt, afin de l'inciter à le regarder. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches, l'un de l'autre, Wonsik ne perdant aucun détail de ces traits qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur :

« … Tu as faim, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête, et Wonsik se redressa. Il envoya Hongbin dans la chambre, afin qu'il s'habille, tandis que lui-même préparait de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner. Mais alors que la créature se trouvait dans la chambre, quelqu'un toqua. Et à cette heure-ci, ce ne pouvait pas être Jaehwan.  
Intrigué, Wonsik alla ouvrir, et écarquilla les yeux, en reconnaissant la personne. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et pourtant, ce bandana rouge était difficile à oublier :

« Vous ? »

C'était bien le garçon qu'il avait rencontré à la supérette, et qui l'avait incité à acheter un autre paquet pour chat, ou qui l'avait aidé à terminer son œuvre d'art. Comment savait-il où il habitait, exactement ?

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant, fit l'inconnu de son habituelle faible voix. Mais je voulais voir le résultat final.  
\- … Quel résultat ?  
\- Je peux entrer ? »

Le sculpteur tourna la tête, observant la chambre. Hongbin s'y trouvait encore. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait pas tellement peur de ce garçon. Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient pas... Enfin, le pensait-il. Aussi, il le laissa entrer. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas, enlevant ses chaussures, et s'installant sur le canapé en s'étirant, comme un chat. Wonsik arqua un sourcil, et s'approcha, mais au même moment, Hongbin sortit de la chambre, habillé avec un des joggings de son créateur. La couleur noir ne lui allait pas des masses, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se présenter à une audition de mannequinat.  
L'inconnu tourna la tête, en voyant la créature arriver. Son visage inexpressif ne changea pas, en revanche, il incita ce dernier à s'asseoir :

« Viens. »

Hongbin parut hésiter, ne connaissant pas cette personne. Aussi, il trottina plutôt vers Wonsik, et resta derrière lui, ce qui fit soupirer le jeune homme :

« Je ne vais pas te manger non plus.  
\- Qui êtes-vous, exactement ?  
\- Hm... Normalement, je m'appelle Taekwoon, mais récemment, tu m’as donné un autre nom.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de... »

Le jeune homme leva la main, l'incitant à se taire. Attrapant son bandana rouge, il s'empressa de le défaire, et laissa tomber le tissu. À travers ses cheveux noirs, Wonsik perçut deux espèces de monticules, qui se déplièrent, prenant une forme pointue, comme des pyramides, jusqu'à en voir l'intérieur, plus clair. Cet homme possédait des oreilles de chat, et en plissant les yeux, le sculpteur repéra des petites tâches blanches familières, sur les poils noirs.  
Il y avait un truc dans le lait de Sanghyuk. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
Une statue qui prenait vie, un chat devenu humain... Il se passait des choses vraiment étranges autour de lui. Non, pas étrange. Carrément bizarres, oui, et Wonsik sentait le mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez :

« … Léo ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis sûr que tu me préfères en chat, mais je ne peux pas communiquer avec toi, sinon. »

Quelle communication, si c'était pour presque chuchoter en sa présence ? Même Hongbin ne semblait pas tellement rassuré par la présence de Taekwoon, ou de Léo, ou qui qu'il puisse être. Toutefois, Wonsik s'empressa de rassurer la créature, en passant une main sur sa nuque, afin de l'aider à se détendre, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme-chat, qui agita ses petites oreilles dans sa direction :

« Vous vous entendez déjà très bien.  
\- Là, en ce moment, je suis encore en train de nager en plein délire. Tu peux éclairer un peu ma lanterne ?  
\- Hmpf... »

Taekwoon s'étira encore, et s'allongea sur le canapé, bâillant un peu plus. Une fois confortablement installé sur le ventre, il tourna la tête, et regarda Wonsik et Hongbin :

« Il n'y a pas d'explications.  
\- Il y en a forcément une ! Déjà, pour que ma statue commence à vivre, bouger, et à manger ! Et aussi pour... Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement ?!  
\- Un esprit-chat. Je vais et je viens, comme je veux. J'aimais bien traîner par ici, tu es gentil.  
\- C'est toi qui as donné la vie à Hongbin ?  
\- Non, c'est toi. »

Le sculpteur resta abasourdi. Que voulait dire Taekwoon, exactement ? Comment ça, _lui_? Qu'il sache, il ne possédait pas le pouvoir de donner la vie aux objets inanimés ! Sinon, il s'en serait servi pour que la maison se range toute seule, ou une imbécillité du genre.  
L'homme-chat comprit qu'il avait l'air perdu, et s'empressa d'éclaircir, pointant la bague au doigt de Hongbin :

« C'est ça. »

Wonsik tourna la tête, et prit doucement la main de Hongbin, afin d'en observer l'anneau. Il ne se souvenait même plus où il l'avait acheté... Et c'était quoi ? Un objet magique ?

« Depuis ta rupture, je te voyais bien investi dans ta sculpture.  
\- Ah, alors c'est bien toi qui...  
\- Non. Cette bague, c'est le symbole de tes sentiments. C'est ce qui lui a donné vie. »

La pression se resserra légèrement sur la main de la créature, qui geignit légèrement. Le sculpteur s'excusa rapidement, et relâcha Hongbin, avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui parlait de sentiments. Or, il n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Enfin, évidemment, maintenant qu'il le voyait en humain, il éprouvait forcément quelque chose, mais pas de sentiments amoureux, c'en était sûr et certains. Et plus encore lorsqu'il n'était qu'une statue :

« Quels sentiments ? Je n'éprouve...  
\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est juste la force de ton esprit. Tu t'investissais tellement que c'était presque comme si tu avais voulu lui donner la vie. »

Wonsik déglutit. Il avait cherché un certain réalisme, oui. Mais de là, à voir Hongbin bouger, il y avait tout un monde :

« C'est quand même fou...  
\- Tu as nourri pendant des semaines un esprit-chat. Tu te poses encore la question ?  
\- Bah...  
\- Ah, au fait, empêche Hongbin de retirer la bague.  
\- Hein ? »

Le sculpteur regarda à nouveau le concerné, et le petit anneau à ses doigts. Pendant la douche, il l'avait laissé avec, ne pensant pas à le lui enlever. Y avait-il une signification particulière ? Taekwoon avait dit que c'était ce qui lui avait donné la vie, alors il serait logique qu'en la retirant, Hongbin retourne à l'état de glaise :

« Occupe-t-en bien.  
\- Je ne le traite pas mal ! bouda Wonsik. Hein, Hongbin ? »

Ce dernier eut une seconde d'absence, puis hocha vivement la tête, avant d'enlacer le sculpteur, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Wonsik soupira, et tapota sa tête :

« Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris.  
\- Au fait, j'ai faim, lança Taekwoon.  
\- Hein ? »

La migraine se fit plus forte, et le jeune homme se racla la gorge, sentant un malaise pointer le bout de son nez. Entre Hongbin accroché à son dos, et Taekwoon allongé sur son canapé, il eut l'impression de se retrouver avec deux poids sur les bras.  
Ça n'allait pas toujours rester ainsi, non ?

***

Wonsik soupira profondément, et remonta la pente menant jusque chez lui, épuisé. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, et il était pressé de rentrer. Non pas pour se reposer, mais pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
Fort heureusement, Taekwoon n'était pas resté. Après tout, il était un chat, en quelque sorte, et un chat n'avait pas très envie de rester constamment enfermé à l'intérieur d'une maison. Sauf que, avec ça, le sculpteur s'était retrouvé seul avec Hongbin, alors qu'il devait partir travailler. Et il n'avait pas été très rassuré, à l'idée de le laisser seul. Jaehwan avait répondu présent, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Évidemment, Wonsik avait dû inventer une histoire, prétextant qu'il se retrouvait avec un cousin un peu simplet sur les bras, et qu'il était inquiet à l'idée de le laisser seul, pendant qu'il travaillait.  
Accélérant le pas, le sculpteur arriva enfin devant chez lui. Ouvrant la porte, il lança :

« Je suis rentré.  
\- Daddy Wonsiiiik ! »

La voix aiguë de Jaehwan, reconnaissable, lui agressa presque les oreilles, et le jeune homme vit ce dernier venir vers lui, avant de lui tirer les joues, sans aucune gêne :

« Ooooh lala ! Tu nous as manqués, tu sais !  
\- Tu racontes quoi, encore ? grommela Wonsik en lui repoussant les mains. Je suis parti juste quelques heures.  
\- Des heures de trop ! En tout cas, avec Binou, on a bien rigolé.  
\- « Binou » ? »

Hongbin arriva à son tour, et enlaça Wonsik, s'accrochant à lui, comme s'il était parti depuis des jours. En fait, le sculpteur se demanda s'il avait bien fait de laisser les deux ensemble. Jaehwan continua, de son côté :

« Mais t'en fais pas pour lui. Il est très débrouillard, il apprend vite.  
\- Hm... Je ne sais pas trop...  
\- Au fait, j'ai un truc important à te dire ! J'ai envoyé la photo de ta statue à une galerie d'art.  
\- Tu as fait QUOI ? »

Hongbin ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix grave de Wonsik résonner si fort, et se détacha, légèrement effrayé. Le sculpteur n'était pas en colère, simplement surpris, et surtout, légèrement inquiet. Si son meilleur ami avait envoyé la photo à une galerie, et qu'ils voulaient récupérer Hongbin ? Comment leur expliquer que la statue n'existait plus ?

« Ouais, je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais je pensais que ce serait une bonne surpris.  
\- C'est sûr que c'est une surprise, grinça Wonsik.  
\- À mon avis, vu le morceau, ils t'appelleront dans pas longtemps. Allez, je te laisse. »

Jaehwan ébouriffa les cheveux de Hongbin, avant de quitter la maison, suite à un dernier clin d’œil. Se retrouvant seul avec lui, Wonsik soupira, et se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Curieuse, la créature ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, s'ils m'appellent ? »

Bien évidemment, Hongbin ne lui répondit pas. Mais en voyant son air tracassé, il n'attendit pas pour glisser ses mains au visage de Wonsik. Ses pouces se glissèrent aux extrémités de ses lèvres, afin d'appuyer pour l'inciter à sourire, lui-même le faisant pour qu'il le copie :

« Hmch... Hongbin. »

Wonsik glissa ses mains aux poignets du jeune homme, pour l'inciter à arrêter. Pourtant, il voyait bien ses efforts, ce qui l'amusa quelque peu. Étrangement, aux côtés de Hongbin, il se sentait plus... Détendu. Après tout, la créature ne savait rien du monde des humains, elle ne partageait pas leur stress et leurs peurs. Elle était même un bol d'air frais à elle seul, parce que depuis que tout ce bazar était arrivé, Wonsik devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien moins pensé à son ex-petite-amie.  
Son portable sonna, laissant une mélodie envahir la pièce. D'abord surpris, Hongbin se laissa bercer par cette dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle stoppe, le sculpteur ayant décroché :

« Allô ?  
\- Bonsoir, êtes-vous bien Kim Wonsik ?  
\- Hm... Oui ? »

Hongbin en profita pour s'allonger, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Wonsik. Un peu gêné, ce dernier ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, mais décida de se concentrer sur sa conversation. Il apprendrait à la créature les bonnes manières juste après :

« Ici Cha Hakyeon, je dirige la galerie Starlight. J'ai reçu une photographie d'une de vos œuvres d'art, et je serai intéressé pour l'exposer. »


	2. Signification

« C'est parti ! »

Sanghyuk appuya brusquement sur la pédale de son vélo, et s'élança sur la pente, Hongbin entourant son torse avec ses bras pour s'y agripper de toutes ses forces. Installé sur le siège, juste derrière lui, le jeune homme sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage, mais paradoxalement, la sensation de ces décors fondants dans le coin de ses yeux, alors qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus de vitesse, fit battre son cœur à vive allure, les pulsions d'adrénalines crispant ses muscles. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur le sol du salon de Wonsik, c'était la première fois que la créature se sentait aussi vivante.  
Loin d'être conscient de cet état d'excitation intense, chez son compagnon de route, Sanghyuk ralentit légèrement, tentant de maintenir le poids réparti équitablement, afin de ne pas tomber en arrivant en bas de la pente. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que Hongbin renverse le contenu de la petite boîte qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans son sac à dos.  
Les maisons défilèrent, ainsi que les enseignes, puis les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent enfin au marché. Sanghyuk incita le passager à descendre de son vélo, et fit de même, afin d'aller poser l'antivol. Mais alors que Hongbin l'attendait patiemment sur le côté, il se fit déjà remarquer par l'une des marchandes, qui le héla :

« Oh, Hongbin ! Tu es venu ! »

La femme d'âge mûr n'hésita pas à venir vers lui, suivie par trois autres femmes tenant des stands, elles-mêmes sous le charme du visage innocent du jeune homme, qui cligna des yeux, sans trop comprendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait, et à tous les coups, ces dames venaient vers lui, avec gentillesse, mais peut-être aussi un peu trop de ferveur :

« Ahjummas ! lança Sanghyuk. Laissez-le un peu respirer !  
\- Oh, tu es là aussi, Hyuk ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? »

Le plus jeune – si l'on pouvait le considérer comme tel, vu le mystère entourant l'âge de la créature, s'approcha de cette dernière, évitant les bonnes femmes autour d'eux, alors que Hongbin lançait de petits coups d'œil furtifs, cherchant sûrement quelqu'un.  
La personne en question, par ailleurs, passa non loin, des caisses remplies de fruits frais dans les bras. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la créature le repéra, et agita le bras en l'air pour attirer son attention, un sourire collé aux lèvres qui fit fondre ses aînées :

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Wonsik repéra enfin l'attroupement, et se sentit non-loin du malaise en repérant Hongbin. Pourquoi était-il venu, exactement ? Cela dit, au moins, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi toutes les vieilles avaient quitté leur poste. La première fois qu'il était venu, Hongbin avait bien failli ne pas repartir, et ce d'autant plus lorsque le sculpteur l'avait présenté comme étant un cousin, un peu simplet, qui ne parlait pas. Chacune d'elle avait voulu lui offrir quelque chose, en promettant d'aller prier pour qu'il aille mieux.  
Pourquoi lui avait-il façonné une tête d'ange ?  
Voyant que Wonsik ne venait pas vers lui, Hongbin ignora superbement les femmes d'âge mûr l'entourant, et se précipita vers son créateur. Prenant son sac à dos en main, il commença à défaire la fermeture éclaire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hongbin ? »

Ce dernier secoua simplement la tête, et sortit une boîte noire de son sac, avec de petits colibris dessinés dessus. Wonsik reconnut sa boîte-repas, et leva les yeux, comprenant enfin pourquoi la créature était venue jusqu'à lui :

« Tu as... ?  
\- Eh, ne faîtes pas attendre votre cousin, m'sieur Kim ! intervint Sanghyuk en s'approchant. Il a préparé ça exprès pour vous ! »

Wonsik déglutit. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Levant les yeux, il vit Hongbin lui adresser un grand sourire, et regretta encore plus le visage qu'il lui avait façonné. Mais incapable de résister à ses fossettes, et aux plis de ses yeux rieurs, le sculpteur soupira, et prit la boîte entre ses mains, touchant celles de sa création. Le contact l'électrisa, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mais Wonsik tenta de ne pas s'en occuper :

« Merci...  
\- C'est tout ? protesta Sanghyuk.  
\- Tais-toi, gronda le sculpteur. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le repas, que je sache.  
\- Je l'ai escorté, au moins ! Il avait l'air tout perdu.  
\- C'est vrai, ça ? »

Aussitôt, le plus âgé tourna la tête vers la créature, qui continua de l'observer de ses grands yeux curieux, sans trop comprendre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu ne vas pas rester ici, j'en ai encore pour trois heures... Tu sauras retrouver le chemin de la maison ? »

Hongbin cligna des yeux, analysant la situation, avant de faire de grands mouvements de tête pour acquiescer. Et pourtant, Wonsik en doutait. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que la créature avait pris vie, et qu'il s'en occupait. Bien sûr, le jeune homme apprenait de plus en plus vite, parvenant à utiliser la salle de bain, ou les appareils électroménagers tout seul. Apparemment, il savait même cuisiner seul, d'ailleurs. Mais malgré tout, l'idée de le laisser livré à lui-même, dans la rue, l'inquiétait, parce que plus qu'un sculpteur à son œuvre, il s'y était attaché également en tant qu'être humain.  
Comme à son habitude, Sanghyuk l'interrompit dans ses pensées, sortant de nulle part pour entourer le cou de Hongbin, le surplombant par sa grande taille, pour l'attirer vers lui :

« Je m'en occupe, moi, si vous voulez, m'sieur Kim ! Je le ramène sans problème. »

Wonsik fronça les sourcils, trouvant que le livreur de lait était un peu trop familier avec Hongbin, alors qu'il était son cadet. Bon, la créature n'avait pas de réel âge, mais pour autant, en apparence, elle semblait tout de même un peu plus âgée que lui, qui n'était encore qu'un adolescent :

« Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?  
\- Soyez pas rabaissant ! cingla Sanghyuk. Je fais ça pour dépanner. Puis je l'aime bien, Hongbin. Toi aussi, tu m'aimes bien ? »

La créature tourna la tête, avant d'acquiescer à son tour. Apparemment, Wonsik ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Poussant un soupir, il hocha la tête :

« Bon, très bien...  
\- Bon appétit, en tout cas.  
\- Oh, vous partez déjà ? » intervint l'une des vendeuses.

Sanghyuk acquiesça, et entraîna Hongbin avec lui, évitant les diverses _ahjummas_ qui cherchaient à attraper la créature. Néanmoins, cette dernière tourna une dernière fois la tête, observant Wonsik, qui lui, n'avait pas bougé, et frissonna au contact visuel.

***

Wonsik détestait cette pente. L'avantage, c'était que le matin, lorsqu'il était fatigué, il pouvait se dire avec facilité « chouette, je n'ai qu'à descendre tranquillement. », et ainsi le regretter à chaque retour.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte que le sculpteur se libéra enfin de ses pensées négatives. Et puis, honnêtement, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise journée, d'autant plus que Hongbin était venu lui rendre visite. Étrangement, cela avait mis le rappeur de bonne humeur, même si le repas avait été assez mauvais. Clairement, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt pour se lancer dans la cuisine.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Wonsik fut surpris de découvrir que tout était plongé dans le noir. Hongbin n'était-il pas rentré ? Un peu inquiet, il alluma la lumière, et appela :

« Hongbin ? »

Aucune réponse. Et même en continuant de chercher, le sculpteur ne trouva personne, jusqu'à entendre des éclats de rire à la porte. Revenant vers cette dernière, il remarqua deux individus, et reconnut Sanghyuk et Hongbin. Soulagé intérieurement, il fronça toutefois les sourcils :

« Que faîtes-vous là ?  
\- Bah... On est rentrés, répondit Sanghyuk en arquant un sourcil comme si la chose était parfaitement évidente.  
\- À cette heure-ci ? »

Hongbin ne comprit pas le problème, enlevant simplement son manteau et ses chaussures. Un peu inquiet, il s'approcha de Wonsik, mais à pas de loup. De toute façon, ce dernier ne quittait pas Sanghyuk des yeux :

« Bah, ça me désolait un peu de le laisser tout seul, à se tourner les pouces, alors qu'il faisait si beau. Du coup, on a passé un peu de temps ensemble. »

Doucement, le sculpteur sembla se détendre, et posa les yeux sur Hongbin. Ce dernier hocha à nouveau vivement la tête, avec une telle rigueur que Wonsik s'inquiéta à l'idée qu'il puisse se rompre une cervicale. Bien sûr, l'idée de le savoir seul, encore, dans cet appartement, pendant encore trois heures, lui avait fendu le cœur. Et quelque part, il était reconnaissant envers Sanghyuk.  
Enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire une peur pareille !

« Tu aurais pu prévenir, j'étais inquiet de ne voir personne.  
\- Désolé, on voulait rentrer avant votre arrivée. Et je n'ai pas votre numéro, je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir, m'sieur Kim ! Bon, j'y vais.  
\- Mais... »

Wonsik commença à douter sérieusement de son pouvoir d'autorité, en voyant Sanghyuk s'incliner simplement, saluant par la même Hongbin, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Quelques secondes après, le sculpteur entendit déjà le crissement de son vélo, et soupira. Tant pis.  
Désormais seul avec la créature, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier l'observait avec un regard inquiet, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. En fait, il avait même l'air de trépigner. Wonsik comprit très vite pourquoi :

« Oh, euh... Pour le repas ? »

Le sculpteur ne pouvait décemment pas dire que ce qu'il lui avait préparé avait été presque immangeable. Wonsik s'était forcé, mais bien parce que cela lui avait fait plaisir de le voir faire des efforts pour lui. En tout cas, vu le regard de la créature, c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait :

« Hm... ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. »

Espérant que l'esprit simplet d'Hongbin se contenterait d'une phrase aussi bateau, le sculpteur guetta sa réaction. Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune, qui n'hésita pas à s'approcher pour entourer son cou avec ses bras, posant un bisou sur ses joues, avant de se reculer pour courir se vautrer sur le canapé, comme s'il était gêné.  
Wonsik avait commencé à prendre l'habitude des marques de tendresse de son récent colocataire. Après tout, ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble... En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. Mais pour autant, le sculpteur ne put s'empêcher de poser la main à sa joue, juste là où les lèvres de la créature s'étaient posées. Il se racla aussitôt la gorge, et s'apprêta à aller préparer le dîner, lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte.  
Immédiatement, Hongbin se redressa, lui aussi, restant caché derrière le canapé, ses yeux dépassant du dossier pour pouvoir observer l'entrée. Wonsik leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, puis s'approcha de la porte, afin de l'ouvrir.  
Un inconnu se tenait devant sa porte. Légèrement plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux noirs épais, épars sur son front, le camouflant avec aisance, il arborait un costume trois pièce des plus élégants. Mais le plus frappant, pour Wonsik, fut sûrement sa peau bronzée, bien plus foncée qu'un coréen moyen, comme si cet homme avait passé son enfance au soleil.  
Visage rond, le nez long, et les yeux aux prunelles brunes, un sourire étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses aux tons rosés :

« Bonsoir, suis-je bien chez Kim Wonsik ?  
\- ... C'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Désolé de venir vous voir si tard. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le sculpteur remarqua également la présence d'une jeune femme, cachée derrière eux. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir, et tenant une mallette entre ses mains, ses longs cheveux couleur ébène étaient noués en queue de cheval, deux mèches entourant un petit visage, aux lèvres rougies par un rouge à lèvre pétant.  
Clairement, Wonsik se demanda ce que ces gens pouvaient lui vouloir. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise, avec Hongbin dans les parages.  
Les deux inconnus pénétrèrent dans son appartement, enlevant leurs chaussures dans l'entrée, après s'être inclinés une nouvelle fois. Hongbin se redressa, en les voyant, et se décala légèrement, comprenant au geste de Wonsik qu'il devait leur laisser le canapé. Il n'en semblait pas tellement ravi, mais s'y plia pour son créateur.  
L'inconnu de sexe masculin repéra alors le jeune homme, et cligna des yeux quelques instants, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

« Je comprends d'où vous vient votre inspiration.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. »

Faisant désormais face à Wonsik, l'inconnu s'inclina, en tendant une carte de visite :

« Je suis Cha Hakyeon, le gérant de la galerie _Starlight_. Vous vous souvenez ? Je vous ai appelé la dernière fois, pour exposer votre statue. »

Le sculpteur devint aussitôt blême. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Inquiet, il jeta un œil à la créature, qui ne comprit pas l'enjeu, mais en revanche, ne fut pas rassuré par l'expression de Wonsik :

« J'ai été vraiment déçu de savoir que vous l'aviez déjà vendue, soupira Hakyeon. Mais je suis venu vous proposer tout autre chose.  
\- Quoi donc ? interrogea le sculpteur en terminant le thé.  
\- Mademoiselle Lee Sunmi va vous expliquer. »

Wonsik tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, qui s'inclina poliment, avant de s'asseoir, ouvrant la petite mallette. Alors que le sculpteur revenait vers eux, posant le service à thé, afin de servir une tasse à leurs invités, il vit la demoiselle, appelée Sunmi, lui tendre un dossier. Prenant ce dernier, il fronça les sourcils, alors que Hongbin observait par-dessus son épaule, Wonsik sachant pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas lire :

« ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est un contrat assorti d'une condition.  
\- Ça, je le vois bien, soupira Wonsik. Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Hakyeon eut un sourire, et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Visiblement, il appréciait prendre son temps, ce qui déplut fortement au sculpteur :

« Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai été très impressionné par votre travail. Les proportions étaient tout simplement parfaites, et votre œuvre presque vivante. Je ne peux, bien évidemment, pas la récupérer. Mais après tout, les mains qui l'ont créée, elles, sont toujours là. »

Le dirigeant de la galerie posa alors sa tasse, puis croisa les jambes, observant les deux hommes, face à lui :

« Aussi, je vous propose de signer ce contrat. Vous serez engagé pour deux ans, c'est-à-dire que notre galerie exposera vos œuvres, que vous nous fournirez évidemment régulièrement. Mais ceci à une condition. Notre convention ne prendra effet que si vous me présentez un nouveau travail, et qu'il me satisfait. »

Wonsik enregistra les informations, et arqua un sourcil, avant de demander :

« Donc... Si je signe ce contrat, il faudra que je présente une nouvelle sculpture. Si elle vous plaît, je serai engagé ?  
\- Tout à fait, appuya Hakyeon. L'obligation prendra effet dés cet instant.  
\- Et si ça ne vous plaît pas ?  
\- En ce cas, le contrat sera considéré comme nul, et n'aura plus aucun effet.  
\- Est-ce que je subirai des pénalités ?  
\- Aucune. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, j'ai confiance en vous. »

Le sculpteur posa le contrat sur la table basse, Hongbin étant presque caché dans son dos. Sunmi, elle, ne quittait d'ailleurs pas ce dernier des yeux, conservant une expression stoïque, propre à son travail.  
En vérité, Wonsik ne savait pas comment réagir. Être exposé, c'était presque un rêve qui se réalisait. Mais d'un autre côté, ça avait justement l'air bien trop beau pour être vrai. Jusqu'à Hongbin, aucune galerie ne l'avait contacté, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Wonsik ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà appelé la galerie _Starlight_ , mais c'était tout comme. Et surtout, la statue avait pris vie. Que se passerait-il, si cela se reproduisait ? Ou bien, au contraire, perdrait-il tout son savoir-faire, ses œuvres ne plaisant plus à personne ?  
Hakyeon vit bien à quel point Wonsik était plongé dans ses réflexions, et lança :

« Je vous le laisse, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Et merci pour le thé, nous prenons congé. »

Il se redressa, Sunmi à sa suite. Prenant congé, une fois s'être inclinés, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, le sculpteur sur les talons, pour les y accompagner :

« Faîtes bonne route, lança-t-il par politesse.  
\- Merci, répondit Hakyeon. N'oubliez pas de me transmettre votre réponse au plus vite. Les coordonnées de la galerie sont sur le contrat. »

Sur ces mots, les deux individus disparurent dans la nuit, et Wonsik referma la porte, non sans soupirer une énième fois. Hongbin ne le quittait pas des yeux, inquiet de voir son créateur si pensif. Aussi, il se dirigea vers ce dernier, et lui prit le poignet, l'entraînant vers le canapé. Il l'y fit aussitôt asseoir :

« Hongbin ? »

La créature ne répondit pas, et prit la télécommande, afin d'allumer la télévision. Zappant entre les chaînes, il tomba bientôt sur une émission comique, et se tourna vers Wonsik, qui commença à comprendre, mais hésita :

« Hongbin, je ne suis pas sûr que... »

Le concerné secoua vivement la tête, et contourna le canapé, avant de commencer à venir masser les épaules de son créateur. Le sculpteur resta immobile un instant, avant de commencer à se détendre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le dossier de son canapé. Oui, il était plutôt bien, là. Ses pensées négatives ne l'avaient pas encore quitté, mais peut-être qu'en regardant cette émission, assis confortablement, il pourrait les mettre de côté, et y repenser le lendemain. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.  
Voyant que Wonsik était plus à l'aise, Hongbin eut un grand sourire, et stoppa le massage. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et commença à sortir des ustensiles, faisant tomber les casseroles au sol dans un grand fracas. Le sculpteur se redressa immédiatement, et alla à la rencontre de la créature :

« Non ! Pas la cuisine ! Laisse-moi faire. »

***

Confortablement installés sur le canapé, cette fois, les deux hommes étaient en train de regarder la télé, une couverture et une tasse chacun. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Hongbin avait eu une bonne idée. Sauf que, au lieu d'une émission, ils avaient laissé un film américain. Le genre de film basique, avec des explosions, des scènes d'action, et des hommes de terrain aux copines aux formes voluptueuses. Celui où on ne réfléchissait pas, et qu'on regardait, tout simplement.  
Hongbin était presque fasciné par les images impressionnantes, et fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas tant de sang. Globalement, la créature était plus impressionnée par les cascades que par la violence, qui le gênait un peu. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air effrayé ou traumatisé, alors Wonsik le laissait regarder.  
Jusqu'à cette scène, plus que classique, du cinéma hollywoodien. En voyant le couple principal échanger un baiser fiévreux, Hongbin fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre cet échange plus que passionnel. Intrigué il tourna la tête vers son créateur, qui fut soudainement embarrassé. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir lui expliquer ça aussi, non ?

« Hm... Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles ont envie d'être très proches, tenta-t-il maladroitement. Alors ça passe par plein de gestes. »

Vu son visage, la créature ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Et le sort s'acharna sur le pauvre sculpteur, lorsque, peu à peu, les vêtements glissèrent le long des deux corps pressés l'un à l'autre, entremêlés de soupirs. D'ordinaire, Wonsik n'était pas gêné par ce genre de scène, bien au contraire. Mais là, la regarder avec Hongbin était quelque chose des plus embarrassant, surtout que celui-ci ouvrait grand les yeux, rougissant, comme s'il avait l'impression de regarder quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas :

« Bon, euh... C'est vraiment quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup. Au point qu'elles en ont mal quand l'autre n'est pas là. Au point d'avoir envie de tout savoir d'elle, de la toucher en permanence, de... »

Il se stoppa là. Est-ce que Hongbin pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose ? Après tout, il n'était qu'une statue. Cela dit, depuis qu'il avait pris vie, Wonsik ne s'étonnait plus tellement de rien. Par ailleurs, le regard du jeune homme sembla en dire long, sur sa façon d'analyser les mots de son créateur. Ce dernier décida que, de toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas, ce pourquoi il prit la télécommande, et éteignit :

« De toute façon, ce film n'est pas génial. On va dormir ? »

Hongbin n'avait pas trouvé ce film si ennuyeux, mais comprenant la gêne de son créateur, il hocha la tête, et se redressa. Après un rapide brossage de dents, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le lit de Wonsik, la créature à nouveau blottie contre lui. La journée chargée en émotion l'assomma bien vite, et le sculpteur entendit son souffle lent, indiquant son profond sommeil.  
Depuis la première nuit, les deux garçons dormaient ensemble. Wonsik ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais il appréciait ce contact, contre lui, le trouvant chaud, agréable, et bien plus plaisant que s'il avait été seul. Était-ce parce que c'était Hongbin, ou bien le sculpteur avait-il simplement besoin de quelqu'un dans son lit ? Il ne le savait pas.  
Incapable de s'endormir tout de suite, le jeune homme glissa une main dans les cheveux de sa création, écartant quelques mèches de son front, du bout de ses doigts. Lui qui était auparavant fait de glaise, sa chevelure était soyeuse, agréable au toucher. Elle flottait, même, sur sa peau, en une douce caresse.  
Lentement, Wonsik approcha son visage de celui de Hongbin. Leurs nez faillirent se toucher, alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le rythme cardiaque du sculpteur s'accéléra, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de la respiration ralentie de sa création sur son visage.  
Ils étaient si proches.  
Et immédiatement, le sculpteur se recula. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, exactement ?! Est-ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de...  
Le jeune homme se redressa, et posa une main sur sa bouche, plongé dans un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires et sans logique. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Hongbin... C'était Hongbin, dans son lit, pas une femme. Hongbin était un homme, une statue devenue humaine. Et s'il... _Si un jour, il redevenait une statue ?_  
Léo lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas retirer sa bague. Tant qu'elle serait là, Hongbin ne disparaîtrait pas. Comme saisi d'une soudaine angoisse, Wonsik se tourna vers le garçon endormi, et lui prit la main, caressant l'anneau à son doigt, avec son pouce. Ouf, elle était toujours présente. Personne ne lui prendrait le jeune homme.  
Le sculpteur faillit se frapper lui-même. Il recommençait encore ! Certes, il s'était attaché à Hongbin, car après tout... Il était sa création. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, point. Pas au-delà.  
Ah, Wonsik détestait être piégé dans une telle situation ! Poussant un soupir, il se rallongea, ou plutôt, se laissa retomber sur le dos, et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Clairement, il devait arrêter d'y penser, ou il deviendrait fou.  
Tournant la tête, le sculpteur repensa au contrat, toujours dans son salon. Il n'y avait pas touché, mais ce serait pourtant une bonne opportunité. Et puis, en sculptant, il penserait enfin à autre chose qu'à Hongbin.

***

Wonsik inspira profondément, avant de pousser un long soupir, ouvrant doucement les yeux pour observer le soleil, quittant son lit d'eau. Il était assez tôt, et pourtant, l'air marin lui fit un bien fou, le réveillant totalement. Jamais le sculpteur ne renoncerait à un lever pareil, il n'y avait rien de plus motivant, surtout pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Les papiers signés, dans une pochette, il descendit la pente. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne se rendait pas au travail, mais à une adresse bien précise, qu'il avait consigné dans un coin de sa tête. La galerie n'était pas trop loin de chez lui, un bus serait suffisant pour s'y rendre, et ainsi, il pourrait déposer les conventions, et commencer sa période d'essai. Enfin, ce qui semblait être.  
Sur le chemin, Wonsik fut surpris d'entendre un rire. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde, dans les rues. Enfin, le jeune homme ne s'en serait pas préoccupé, s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de connaître cette voix :

« Ah, on aime bien les gratouilles sur le ventre, hein ? »

Curieux, le sculpteur suivit la voix, avant de voir un homme, accroupi dans un coin. En baissant les yeux, Wonsik reconnut un chat, allongé sur le dos, et vu les sons produits, qui semblait apprécier le traitement, ronronnant comme un vieux moteur des années 30. En tout cas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne lui étaient inconnu, puisque l'homme en costume n'était autre que le dirigeant de la galerie _Starlight_ , et les petites tâches sur les oreilles du félin indiquèrent également qu'il s'agissait de Léo :

« Monsieur Cha ? »

L'homme en costume tourna la tête, mais ne s'attendit sûrement pas à ce que, perturbé dans sa séance de câlins, le petit chat ne se redresse en lui griffant la main, avant de détaler vers un buisson. Hakyeon chouina un peu, mais ne perdit pas son sourire, les sourcils levés, tout en se levant à son tour :

« Oh, désolé, c'est à cause de moi ! s'excusa le sculpteur.  
\- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, soupira l'homme en costume. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça.  
\- Vous connaissez ce chat ? s'étonna Wonsik.  
\- Oh oui, je l'aime beaucoup ! Il n'est pas à moi, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, je le trouve trop mignon. Je ne sais pas s'il a un maître, mais j'aimerai bien l'attraper pour l'adopter.  
\- Il a l'air un peu trop sauvage, tout de même.  
\- Pas tant que ça. Il est vraiment câlin quand je suis seul. Il s'est même frotté à mes jambes une fois. Après, parfois, il me griffe ou me mord sans prévenir, ou crache quand je l'approche. C'est un animal lunatique, mais il est tellement mignon ! Ses petites oreilles me font craquer ! »

Visiblement, Hakyeon avait l'air d'avoir totalement succombé pour l'animal. Wonsik, en revanche, trouva l'attitude de Léo très bizarre. Avec lui, c'était plutôt pour être nourri qu'il était affectueux. Et puis, même ! Il n'allait pas le révéler, mais un humain se cachait derrière ce chat, alors il pouvait quand même être un minimum sympathique, même si le sculpteur pouvait comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas se faire adopter. Enfin... Lui-même l'avait souhaité, même si, visiblement, ce ne serait pas possible.  
De toute façon, là n'était pas le sujet. Réalisant quelque chose, Wonsik demanda :

« Mais au fait, que faîtes-vous ici ?  
\- Ah, très bonne question. »

Hakyeon prit sa mallette contre lui, et fit face au sculpteur, le visage toujours souriant :

« Je suis venu vous redemander de réfléchir à ma proposition. Vous savez, vous ne perdez...  
\- Je m'y rendais justement, coupa Wonsik. Tenez. »

Le sculpteur prit son sac, et sortit les dossiers papiers, afin de lui rendre les contrats signés. Un peu surpris, Hakyeon cligna des yeux, avant de prendre les documents. Vérifiant plus d'une fois que tout était en ordre, il fut vraiment ravi, vu son expression :

« Merveilleux ! Je suis impatient de voir vos nouvelles œuvres.  
\- Est-ce que vous vous attendez à quelque chose de... Spécifique ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez. Enfin, je suppose que ce sont les modèles vivants qui vous inspirent le plus.  
\- Hm... Oui.  
\- Alors je suis impatient ! Mais au fait... »

Le dirigeant s'approcha de Wonsik, et lui demanda :

« Votre ami, quel est son nom ?  
\- ... Hongbin.  
\- Son nom complet ?  
\- Lee Hongbin. » inventa le sculpteur au dernier moment.

Il en était mal à l'aise. Si la créature venait à rester parmi eux, sous forme humaine... Elle n'avait ni papiers, ni documents d'identités. Pas de couverture maladie, de compte bancaire... Que pouvait-il faire à ce propos ?

« Je comprends que vous l'ayez pris pour modèle. Il est vraiment très beau. Que fait-il dans la vie ?  
\- Il ne travaille pas, expliqua Wonsik. Je m'occupe de lui, en ce moment, parce qu'il est un peu... Simplet, on va dire.  
\- Oh, je vois... Cela dit, ça n'empêche pas de travailler, ce qui serait tout aussi épanouissant pour lui, fit joyeusement Hakyeon. En tout cas, s'il s'en sent capable... »

Le dirigeant fouilla dans une poche, puis tendit une carte de visite au sculpteur. Ce dernier observa le logo sobre et élégant, avant de lever la tête :

« C'est une agence de mannequinat. Ils feront bientôt des castings. Évidemment, je ne vous oblige en rien, c'est tout simplement une idée.  
\- Je n'apprécie pas tellement, grinça Wonsik.  
\- Je ne fais que proposer, en tout cas. Bien, nous nous verrons lorsque vous m'apporterez vos travaux. D'ici là, contactez-moi, si besoin. »

Hakyeon s'inclina, et le sculpteur suivit, encore sceptique. Sur ces saluts, les deux hommes se quittèrent. Mais au moment de remonter la pente, Wonsik entendit Hakyeon appeler à nouveau le chat, cherchant sûrement à le retrouver. Levant les yeux au ciel, le sculpteur reprit sa route, non sans commencer à être effrayé. Hongbin, mannequin ? Lui qui ne savait même pas parler, pourrait-il un jour, véritablement, travailler ? En plus, pour être honnête, Wonsik n'appréciait que très peu ce genre de milieu, et refusait de voir quelqu'un d'aussi innocent s'y retrouver. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il lui en parlait, la créature pourrait avoir envie d'essayer, et il ne pourrait pas s'y opposer... éviter d'en parler serait sûrement la meilleure solution. Le sculpteur s'y refusait, de toute façon, et préféra penser au contrat qu'il venait de remettre.  
Ainsi... Il était engagé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir produire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de sculpter des corps féminins, mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu de succès alors. Serait-il capable de refaire un homme, après Hongbin ?  
Ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la créature, et Wonsik secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment ! D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, il vit cette dernière terminer de ranger la table, après le petit-déjeuner que son créateur lui avait laissé. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir de sitôt :

« Hm... Hongbin ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et s'approcha de Wonsik, qui posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, caressant ses cheveux :

« ... Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on sorte un peu profiter de la ville ? »

Oui, il venait simplement d'en avoir l'idée, comme ça, au dernier moment. Mais sculpteur n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à son travail maintenant. Il aurait tout son temps plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? D'où cette proposition spontanée. Et par ailleurs, il voulait véritablement passer du temps avec la créature, oublier qu'il existait un risque qu'un jour, elle ne lui échappe.  
Hongbin cligna des yeux un instant, analysant la phrase. Aussitôt, il acquiesça, et agrippa le bras de son créateur, manifestement ravi de la proposition. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment visité la ville ensemble, le sculpteur ayant eu peur que les gens apprennent l'existence de ce _cousin_. Mais Hongbin ne méritait pas ça.  
Rapidement, ce dernier enfila une veste, et des chaussures. Wonsik l'observa, et arrangea un peu son col :

« Décidément, il faut qu'on t'achète des vêtements aussi. »

La créature acquiesça, puis les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux. Une fois la pente descendue, ils évitèrent le marché où travaillait le sculpteur, afin de ne pas croiser toutes les ahjummas, ou encore son patron. Ce serait préférable. Ainsi, ils déambulèrent le long d'une rue, profitant de la brise printanière, et passant devant divers magasins. Tenant sa promesse, Wonsik acheta quelques vêtements à Hongbin, qui seraient enfin parfaitement à sa taille. Bizarrement, tout lui allait, et le jeune homme aurait presque pu en être jaloux. Mais chaque sourire de la part de la créature lui donnait simplement envie de le gâter un peu plus, et de profiter de cette journée avec lui.  
Près d'une enseigne, les deux garçons profitèrent des lunettes de soleils et autre chapeaux pour les essayer. Wonsik n'en était pas vraiment fan, mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir essayer sur Hongbin. Prenant les lunettes, il les posa sur le nez de la créature, qui cligna des yeux sans rien faire :

« Haha, comme ça, tu as l'air bien moins simplet que d'habitude. »

D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra deux jeunes filles, en train de glousser en observant la créature. Et le mot « beau gosse » lui parvint même aux oreilles. Saisi à la fois d'un sentiment de fierté, mais également de... De quoi déjà ? Il ne savait même pas quel mot mettre sur cette émotion, mais en tout cas, elle n'était pas positive. Au contraire, elle l'énervait.  
Aussitôt, le sculpteur retira les lunettes, qu'il reposa, et prit Hongbin par le poignet, qui ne comprit pas tellement quel était le problème. Toutefois, il resta silencieux, laissant Wonsik l'entraîner plus loin, vers d'autres magasins. Finalement, il ne se calma qu'après avoir entendu leurs deux ventres gargouiller à l'unisson. Ce fut, en tout cas, suffisamment drôle pour lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment, et les deux hommes échangèrent ainsi un bon déjeuner, avant de continuer leur escapade. Wonsik décida même d'emmener Hongbin à une petite exposition, dans le parc, afin de le familiariser avec les arts, puisqu'il en était après tout issu. La créature avait eu l'air d'apprécier, se perdant parmi les peintures et autres toiles aux représentations abstraites. Et enfin, la journée se termina sur une petite glace.  
Wonsik avait complètement oublié ses problèmes. Il ne profitait que de la créature, ou de son ami, il ne savait pas encore comment très bien se placer. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'appréciait réellement, plus encore qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Et malgré tout, les choses devenaient dangereuses. Un peu trop dangereuses, à son goût.  
Une fois à la maison, Hongbin, exténué, s'étira en bâillant, alors que Wonsik posait leurs achats sur la table. Il était, lui aussi, bien trop fatigué pour préparer le dîner, et décida de commander. Visiblement, il n'aurait, également, pas assez d'énergie pour sculpter. Peut-être devrait-il tenter un ou deux croquis ? Sans aller dans les détails, il voulait au moins avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il ferait.  
Tenté par cette idée, le sculpteur rangea rapidement les sacs, avec la créature, avant de le laisser se rendre dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'il sortait quelques feuilles et un crayon, s'enfonçant dans le canapé, pour être confortable, et vaquer à ses idées. Peu à peu, au fil du crayon, ses idées prirent forme, dessinant les contours d'une splendide guerrière aux cheveux longs.  
Concentré, Wonsik n'entendit pas Hongbin venir vers lui, avec du café. Ce dernier posa sa tasse sur la table, et le bruit alerta le sculpteur, qui se redressa légèrement, avant d'afficher un sourire :

« Tu as fait du café ? »

La créature hocha la tête, et observa curieusement les dessins du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui les déposa sur la table basse, afin de prendre sa tasse brûlante, et laisser le liquide brunâtre couler dans sa gorge. Comprenant, par la suite, que Hongbin était en train de s'interroger sur son travail, il eut un sourire, et expliqua :

« Comme tu es là, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sculpté. Mais j'ai accepté l'offre de Cha Hakyeon. Alors je dois déjà commencer à préparer d'autres œuvres. »

Il garda sa tasse en main, alors que la créature observait les courbes de la jeune femme :

« Je ne sais pas si elle prendra vie, mais bon, il faut bien que je reprenne le travail, hein ? »

Hongbin fronça pourtant les sourcils. Wonsik ne se demanda pas pourquoi, et savoura tranquillement son café, jusqu'à voir le jeune homme approcher sa main, et renverser maladroitement sa propre tasse sur ses crayonnés :

« Hongbin ! »

Immédiatement, le sculpteur se redressa, et récupéra les papiers, essayant de voir s'ils pouvaient encore être sauvés. Malheureusement, la texture mouillée se déchira presque, le ton blanc teint en brun, un peu trop chaud, en plus de ça.  
Ses dessins étaient fichus :

« Hongbin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

Le sculpteur l'avait bien vu. Même si le geste avait paru accidentel, l'attitude précédente de la créature n'y était pas étrangère, et il semblait plus que probable qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme ne fit que baisser la tête, l'air coupable, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.  
Wonsik se calma, n'aimant pas hurler sur Hongbin. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de croquis, et il avait son œuvre en tête. Il était sculpteur, et non dessinateur. Mais tout de même, il voulut comprendre le geste du jeune homme, et jeta le papier mouillé, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules :

« Explique-moi, par les gestes, ou quelque chose. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Hongbin leva enfin les yeux, et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Wonsik. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne bougea. Puis, en un instant, le sculpteur sentit les lèvres fines de la créature se poser sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, et eut à peine le temps de réagir, que le jeune homme se recula. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et pourtant, Wonsik ne sut pas comment réagir, alors que Hongbin évitait son regard, baissant les yeux.  
Lui-même resta sans voix. Qu'est-ce que c'était... Que _ça_?! Il venait bien de... De l'embrasser, non ? Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il l'avait embrassé.  
Pourquoi ?

« Hongbin ? Que... »

Ce dernier se mit à rosir légèrement, et tourna la tête, cherchant à fuir. Mais le sculpteur, plus rapide, attrapa son poignet. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser fuir. Pas maintenant :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Hongbin fut contraint de faire à nouveau face à Wonsik. Incapable de parler, il secoua la tête. Comment se faire comprendre, après tout ? Même son créateur n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devrait le deviner. Du moins, le pensait-il, jusqu'à voir le jeune homme venir se blottir dans ses bras, cachant sa tête dans son cou.  
Non, ça, c'était une mauvaise idée.  
Mais comment le repousser, alors que la créature était presque en train de trembler ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas une simple plaisanterie. Wonsik glissa donc, tout doucement, sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, tout en le serrant contre lui, afin de lui permettre de se détendre. Un baiser... Il en avait parlé avec lui, lorsqu'ils avaient vu ce film américain, tous les deux.  
 _Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles ont envie d'être très proches. Alors ça passe par plein de gestes.  
_ Hongbin avait-il voulu lui signifier qu'il tenait à lui ? Bien plus encore, qu'il ne l'avait pensé ? Non... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Hongbin avait l'esprit encore vierge, et pas assez mûr pour pouvoir y penser, Wonsik en était persuadé. Pourtant, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et ses mains devinrent moites. Ce serait hypocrite, que nier. Il avait, lui aussi, développé des sentiments pour sa création, et en craignait désormais les conséquences.  
S'il le repoussait... Alors tout s'arrangerait :

« Je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup, lança-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça avec moi. Tu m'aimes beaucoup, c'est normal, mais ça, ça relève d'une autre catégorie de personnes, tu vois ? »

La créature resta dans ses bras, mais fronça les sourcils, sans que le sculpteur ne puisse le voir. Ce dernier tapota son dos, et continua :

« Tu étais jaloux, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas. Même si je fais d'autres œuvres, je ne te délaisserai pas. Tu es important pour moi aussi, tu comprends ? »

Savoir qu'il était important fit légèrement sourire Hongbin, qui hocha la tête. Satisfait, Wonsik le laissa se dégager, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de souffler :

« La commande va arriver. Tu devrais aller te reposer en attendant, d'accord ? »

La statue vivante acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et hésita. Cette fois, il ne déposa pas de bisou, et partit plutôt en direction de la chambre, laissant Wonsik seul, dans la cuisine, qui soupira. Les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, il sortit de nouveau la carte de l'agence de mannequinat, et joua avec, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il avait repoussé Hongbin, et ce dernier semblait avoir... Compris certaines choses. Mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler handicapait sérieusement la communication entre eux, et le sculpteur se sentit perdu. Il ressentait quelque chose pour la créature, c'était indéniable. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point, et s'il serait prêt à sacrifier l'épanouissement de la créature pour pouvoir le garder près de lui.  
Non, il ne devait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.  
Posant brusquement la carte, Wonsik préféra aller ouvrir la porte, ayant entendu le livreur sonner.

***

Le repas avait été un peu plus silencieux que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, Wonsik était resté aux côtés de la créature, l'aidant même à s'endormir, en restant assis sur le lit, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre. Éreinté, Hongbin n'avait pas tardé à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, laissant le sculpteur éveillé, à ses côtés.  
Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Le visage paisible de la statue était si délicat, si tendre... Et le court baiser qu'il avait reçu ne voulait quitter son esprit. La situation n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe, sachant qu'en plus, l'ambiance était légèrement tendue entre eux, et Wonsik le sentait bien.  
Quelques coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses songes, et le sculpteur se redressa, laissant Hongbin reposer tranquillement entre les draps. Il fut alors surpris de voir Jaehwan, devant lui, une fois la porte ouverte, et arqua un sourcil :

« Jaehwan ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à cette heure-ci ?  
\- J'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ? fit joyeusement son ami en rentrant. Où est Binou ?  
\- Il dort. » grinça légèrement Wonsik, n'appréciant toujours pas ce surnom.

Jaehwan se tourna vers le sculpteur, une fois la porte refermée, et n'hésita pas à lui donner une tape sur l'épaule :

« Alors, alors ! Ça a donné quoi ? Tu as signé le contrat ?  
\- Oui, finalement, soupira Wonsik.  
\- « Finalement » ? Tu hésitais ?  
\- J'ai un peu peur de ne pas les satisfaire.  
\- Eh, c'est une occasion en or, tu sais ! répliqua Jaehwan en souriant. En plus, tu n'auras aucun problème si ça ne va pas. Alors donne le meilleur de toi-même.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Et... Merci. »

Après tout, sans son ami, jamais Wonsik n'aurait pu signer ce contrat avec la galerie. Et si tout se passait bien, peut-être que sa carrière décollerait enfin, il n'en savait rien. Il l'espérait, en tout cas :

« Au fait, je suis aussi là pour autre chose, lança Jaehwan. Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais demandé des trucs sur Pygmalion et Galatée, pas vrai ?  
\- ... Qui ?  
\- Tu sais, le sculpteur et son œuvre qui prend vie. Je t'ai ramené des bouquins à ce propos. »

Immédiatement, l'historien prit son sac, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, afin de poser plusieurs livres. Wonsik s'approcha, un peu curieux. Oui, il se souvenait de cette légende, sans en connaître réellement les détails. Et si cela pouvait les aider, alors il était évidemment preneur :

« Tiens, c'est là, ajouta son ami en ouvrant l'un des ouvrages. L'histoire d'un sculpteur de Chypre. »

Wonsik prit le livre sur ses genoux, observant la peinture représentant un homme aux boucles blondes, agenouillé devant la statue d'une femme en ivoire. Une très belle femme, aux longs cheveux, et aux formes généreuses, couverte à peine d'un drap :

« Selon la légende, il s'est voué au célibat, après avoir été témoin du comportement répréhensible de toutes les femmes de l'île. Mais il est tombé amoureux de l'une de ses sculptures, au point de lui faire la conversation, et de ne plus voir qu'elle. C'est Aphrodite qui lui a donné la vie, et a même célébré leur mariage. »

Ce qui n'était guère étonnant, venant de la déesse de l'amour, après tout. Toutefois, le sculpteur ne quitta pas des yeux les différentes représentations artistiques de cette histoire mythologique. Y avait-il réellement un rapport avec ce qui lui était arrivé ? Ou bien Pygmalion avait-il simplement été victime du même sort que lui ? Peut-être :

« Enfin, si ça peut t'aider, je suis content, déclara Jaehwan en s'étirant. Dommage que Binou soit endormi, j'aurai bien aimé profiter de sa compagnie, aussi. Au fait, il te reste quelque chose à manger ? Je sors à peine du boulot.  
\- Sers-toi. » répondit mollement le sculpteur en continuant d'étudier les représentations.

L'historien ne se fit pas prier, et se redressa, afin d'aller vers le frigo. Il sortit un plat quelconque, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir, avant de remarquer la petite carte. Intrigué, Jaehwan s'en empara, avant de sourire :

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à une agence de mannequinat ? T'es sûr d'être assez beau pour y aller ? »

Le sculpteur reprit enfin ses esprits, et se redressa, posant le livre sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers son ami, qui était en train de lui montrer la carte donnée par Hakyeon. Secouant la tête, Wonsik répondit :

« C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Hongbin.  
\- Ahhh, d'accord. C'est vrai que lui, il correspondrait plus. Il est intéressé ?  
\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. C'est le dirigeant de la galerie _Starlight_ qui me l'a donné, mais je ne pense pas que je vais la lui transmettre Il n'est pas fait pour ça. »

S'apprêtant à prendre la carte des mains de Jaehwan, le sculpteur fut surpris de voir ce dernier reculer sa main, comme pour l'en empêcher. Et son visage, habituellement si jovial, venait de se crisper légèrement, les sourcils froncés :

« Comment ça ? « Il n'est pas fait pour ça ? » Tu ne comptes pas lui en parler ?  
\- Tu l'as bien vu, non ? Le monde du show-business est impitoyable, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve là-dedans. Je veux le protéger.  
\- En l'empêchant de savoir qu'il a une chance ? gronda presque Jaehwan. Wonsik, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Oui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Parce que le sculpteur savait le secret qui entourait Hongbin, et il n'était pas question pour lui de le laisser entrer dans un monde où il pourrait perdre son innocence.  
Enfin... était-ce la seule raison ?  
Une petite voix, terrée tout au fond de son esprit, lui murmurait presque qu'il voulait également garder jalousement sa création auprès de lui. Exactement comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait parler à Hongbin, ou lui dire à quel point il était beau.

« Tu devrais lui en parler. Il a au moins le droit de savoir.  
\- Il est beaucoup trop innocent. Ce n'est pas adapté pour lui, tu connais son état.  
\- Il est un peu simplet, et alors ? Ce n'est pas non plus un déficient mental. En plus, ça ne l'empêche pas de travailler. C'est complètement injuste, ce que tu lui fais !  
\- Je... tenta Wonsik. Je pense simplement qu'il vaut mieux lui éviter ça.  
\- En l'empêchant de savoir ? Peut-être qu'il refusera, peut-être qu'il acceptera, mais la décision appartient à lui.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, s'il y va, il va se faire bouffer ! Ce monde est impitoyable ! »

Jaehwan soupira, et reposa la carte sur le comptoir, avant de se reculer :

« Tu devrais y réfléchir réellement. Après tout, tu seras là pour le protéger, en cas de problème, non ? Alors autorise-le au moins à avoir une vie normale. Il ne va pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces. »

L'historien contourna le comptoir, et alla récupérer son sac, laissant tout de même les livres. Wonsik se sentit aussitôt coupable, et alla vers lui :

« Tu ne restes pas manger ?  
\- Non, ça va. Je préfère rentrer.  
\- Jaehwan...  
\- Je te laisse les bouquins. De toute façon, on se voit dans deux jours. Et puis, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire, cette fois. »

Lui adressant un dernier sourire, mais un peu moins jovial, son ami passa la porte, laissant Wonsik seul. Malgré tous les arguments qu'il pouvait se trouver, il n'empêche que Jaehwan avait raison. Le sculpteur ne pouvait pas se prendre pour dieu, il n'avait pas tous les droits sur Hongbin. Certes, il n'était qu'une statue ayant pris vie. Mais il avait un cœur, un esprit, des sentiments, des réflexions. Peut-être pas aussi développées que le reste de la population, mais tout de même. Il était devenu un être humain à part entière, et Wonsik continuait de le garder sous sa coupe, comme s'il était un animal de compagnie.  
Méritait-il réellement cela ?  
Le jeune homme soupira, et préféra ranger la cuisine, ne se doutant pas que la conversation avait été entendue, à travers la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre.

***

« Bon, j'ai juste besoin de ça. »

Wonsik termina de prendre les produits sur les étagères, qu'il déposa dans son panier, avant de se tourner vers Hongbin. Ce dernier était en train de brandir un appareil photo bon marché, trouvé dans un autre rayon. Le sculpteur fronça les sourcils :

« Dit donc, je t'ai acheté suffisamment de choses, hein. Mon compte en banque est presque vide. »

Entretenir la créature lui avait vraiment coûté cher ces derniers temps, même si, évidemment, Wonsik ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Toutefois, en voyant l'air dépité du jeune homme, visiblement tout excité, quelques secondes avant, de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet, il soupira, et tendit la main. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Hongbin, qui remercia Wonsik. Toutefois, contrairement à son habitude, au lieu de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, il ne fit que s'incliner, ce qui perturba un peu le sculpteur.  
Depuis le réveil, la créature agissait ainsi. Lui qui était auparavant si tactile, mettait cette fois de la distance entre eux. Ce qui... était normal, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Wonsik l'avait repoussé, en lui expliquant que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.  
Alors peut-être que le plus jeune cherchait simplement à ne pas le froisser.  
Le sculpteur soupira, en y pensant, et préféra passer à la caisse. Hongbin semblait assez impatient, à l'idée de manger, ce qui lui fit comprendre que le repas devrait être bientôt préparé. A défaut, ce serait la sculpture qui s'en chargerait, et Wonsik ne comptait pas revivre ça.  
Tenant les sacs plastiques, il sortit de la supérette avec son protégé, qui tenait toujours fermement l'appareil dans ses mains :

« Tu es content ? »

Hongbin hocha vivement la tête, ce qui amusa, comme toujours le sculpteur. Mais sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps, lorsque, du regard, il aperçut quelqu'un.  
Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.  
 _Elle.  
_ Il était impossible pour lui de ne pas la reconnaître, alors qu'elle était en train de rire. Rire avec un autre homme, tous deux se tenant effrontément la main, devant une vitrine.  
 _Si vite ?  
_ Wonsik serra les poings. Évidemment, les choses étaient finies, entre eux, et même s'il en souffrait encore, il avait fini par se faire une raison. Mais ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient rompus. L'avait-elle oublié si rapidement ? _Avait-elle connu cet homme avant de rompre ?_ Le sculpteur avait presque l'impression que l'on venait de lui ouvrir ladite blessure, afin qu'elle saigne d'avantage.  
Jusqu'à sentir une main se glisser dans la sienne. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Hongbin, qui le regardait d'un air sérieux, l'incitant à quitter les lieux. La sculpture ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais s'inquiétait de voir son créateur figé, et visiblement très mal. Ce qui permit à Wonsik de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne lâcha pas la main du jeune homme, et l'entraîna plus loin avec lui.  
Léo le lui avait dit, en y repensant. Hongbin avait pris vie à cause de son chagrin. Pendant tout ce temps, le sculpteur avait réussi à presque oublier sa petite amie. D'ailleurs, il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si sa fierté souffrait plus que son cœur, en vérité.  
Et si ses sentiments commençaient à disparaître, alors qu'en serait-il de Hongbin ?  
Ne voulant pas y penser, Wonsik laissa Hongbin le ramener à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lâcha sa main, alors que la créature continuait de lui faire dos. Peut-être lui devait-il quelques explications ? D'un autre côté, est-ce que Hongbin pourrait le comprendre ?

« Tu dois te demander... Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sculpteur n'eut aucune réponse, et soupira. Posant les sacs de course, il commença à ranger, sans regarder le jeune homme, et chercha ses mots :

« Ce n'est pas important. Juste une fille que j'ai connu. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. »

Occupé à remplir le frigo, Wonsik ne vit pas la créature serrer les poings, et se tourner vers lui. Son visage habituellement si doux présentait désormais des traits crispés, presque agacés, mais évidemment, son créateur ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ainsi, il continua de ranger, et prit son courage à deux mains, inspirant profondément. Il devait en parler, la situation ne pouvait pas s'éterniser :

« Au fait... Tu as fait forte impression à ce directeur, Cha Hakyeon. Il m'a même donné une carte, pour une agence de mannequinat. Tu pourrais tenter, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Hongbin cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que Wonsik voulait dire, exactement ? En tout cas, ce dernier, bien au courant du mutisme du jeune homme, fut contraint de refermer la porte du frigo, et se tourna vers la créature, scrutant sa réaction :

« Ce serait bien pour toi que tu gagnes un peu d'indépendance. Que tu commences à travailler, à gagner de l'argent par toi-même. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras suffisamment autonome pour te gérer et vivre seul ? »

Cette idée effraya aussitôt la créature, qui secoua brusquement la tête. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il y avait de la panique, dans le mouvement, ainsi que dans ses yeux. Partir ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que Wonsik voulait le voir partir ? Le voir vivre seul ? Se débarrasser de lui ? Non ! Hongbin ne savait même pas ce qu'était une agence de mannequinat, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé de son créateur ! Rester dans cette maison, sans lui, était déjà difficile, mais se retrouver dehors, sans être sûr de le revoir, le soir venu... Il en était hors de question !  
Face à cette réaction, le sculpteur insista :

« Mais si, tu verras ! Ne dis pas non avant d'avoir essayé. Plein de gens s'occuperont de toi, si tu es pris. Tout le monde voudra être avec toi... »

Ces mots lui arrachaient presque la gorge. Wonsik le faisait, parce qu'il avait conscience, grâce à Jaehwan, qu'il ne pouvait pas brimer Hongbin, l'empêcher d'essayer. Et pourtant, inconsciemment, il était bien en train de le pousser à faire quelque chose, à tenter cette voie, alors qu'il n'avait, au départ, que l'intention de lui laisser le choix.  
Pourtant, Hongbin ne fit que secouer d'avantage la tête, agitant même les bras. Incapable de parler, il geignit très faiblement, pourtant, et en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.  
Était-ce à cause de ce baiser ? La créature avait-elle été trop loin ? Même si Wonsik tentait de l'en dissuader, elle éprouvait quelque chose. Indéniablement. Quelque chose pour son créateur. Et maintenant, ce dernier devait être dégoûté, mais dans sa gentillesse, ne voulait pas l'abandonner, préférant lui permettre de s'assurer un certain train de vie.  
Allait-il le chasser, par la suite ?  
Hongbin s'en sentit encore plus menacé, en voyant Wonsik froncer les sourcils :

« Bon, cesse de faire l'enfant. On s'y rendra demain, et on verra ce que ça donnera, d'accord ? »

Le sculpteur ne voulait plus de lui. Il était lassé. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Hongbin était un véritable poids. La preuve étant, il avait insisté pour que le plus âgé lui achète un appareil photo, alors qu'il avait dû faire pas mal de dépenses pour subvenir à ses besoins.  
Alors il valait mieux se débarrasser de lui, pas vrai ?  
Mais si le sculpteur pouvait laisser son œuvre derrière lui, la sculpture, elle, en était incapable. Son monde entier gravitait autour de Wonsik, qui était tout pour lui. Et s'il ne voulait plus le garder à ses côtés, alors ce n'était plus la peine de continuer.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Hongbin baissa la tête, et vit la bague à son doigt. Son regard n'échappa pas au sculpteur, qui eut aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment :

« ... Hongbin ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? N'essaie même pas de... »

Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon continuer, si son propre créateur ne voulait plus de lui ? Hongbin fit son choix, et s'empara de l'anneau, qu'il fit glisser, pour le retirer de son doigt, alors que Wonsik se précipitait vers lui :

« Hongbin ! NON ! »

Un sourire d'une mélancolie sans nom se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune, qui leva les yeux vers Wonsik, comme voulant graver une dernière fois son visage dans ses souvenirs, avant que ses membres ne se rigidifient, et que, de chaire, son corps devienne glaise. Et lorsque le sculpteur lui attrapa la main, il la sentit froide, dure.  
Inerte.  
Son expression figée, Hongbin était redevenu la statue de glaise qu'il avait toujours été. Léo l'avait pourtant mis en garde. La créature ne devait pas enlever la bague. _Elle ne le devait pas_.  
Refusant d'y croire, espérant presque que le jeune homme se réveillerait, qu'il afficherait de nouveau cette expression candide, Wonsik commença à l'appeler, tenant fermement ses mains froides dans les siennes, après y avoir à nouveau glissé l'anneau :

« Hongbin... Hongbin, je suis désolé... Nous n'irons pas, si tu ne veux pas... Je ne te force pas... Je... »

Il chercha ses mots, tout en essayant de ne pas trembler. Une horrible boule était en train de se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler correctement, alors qu'une douleur sans nom s'attaquait à sa poitrine, ses yeux s'humidifiant :

« Ne fais pas la tête, s'il-te-plaît... Je suis désolé... Pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû insister... Je ne le ferai plus... Hongbin... »

Mais pourtant, aucune réponse. L'expression de mélancolie ne bougeait pas. Aucun trait. Aucun changement, et ce même avec la bague au doigt. Rien n'indiquant même que la statue pouvait l'entendre. Et la vision de Wonsik se troubla, alors qu'il tombait à genoux, comprenant à quel point il avait blessé le plus jeune.  
Au point de le perdre. A tout jamais :

« Hongbin... Hongbin... Reviens. Je t'en supplie, reviens ! »

Agrippant ses mains, toujours à genoux, il le supplia, mais rien ne changea. Comme si elle le narguait, la statue resta figée, plongeant Wonsik dans le désespoir, alors qu'il venait de réaliser ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et dans son cœur.  
Il avait fallu qu'il le perde, pour comprendre ce qu'il avait toujours eu.

***

Allongé dans son lit, Wonsik était désespéré. Depuis deux jours, Hongbin était dans son salon, immobile. Rien n'avait changé. Le sculpteur avait eu beau essayer de lui remettre la bague, de lui dire qu'il ne le referait plus, le jeune homme était simplement resté à l'état de glaise.  
Deux jours durant.  
Deux jours que Wonsik n'était pas allé travailler. Il restait chez lui, végétant presque. Il était même incapable de sculpter, incapable de créer autre chose. Comment le pourrait-il, alors que Hongbin, la seule de ses œuvres ayant vraiment compté, était de nouveau inerte, dans son salon, le cœur brisé par sa faute ?  
Mollement, le jeune homme sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers le salon, la gorge serrée, en le voyant toujours présent, immobile, de glaise. Rien d'autre ne changeait pour lui. Et ce peut-être à tout jamais. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à manger, et se sentait faible.  
À quoi bon, après tout ?  
Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de sa torpeur, et Wonsik se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il fut un peu surpris de voir Jaehwan, devant lui, mais ne l'exprima même pas :

« ... Mon pote, t'as vraiment l'air en mauvais état. »

Et son meilleur ami savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait boudé une journée, mais sans plus. Sauf qu'il ne voyait plus le sculpteur, et avait fini par se poser des questions. Ainsi, en le voyant avec un visage aussi fatigué, voire ravagé, ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.  
L'historien n'attendit pas, et entra, enlevant ses chaussures, avant de prendre le bras de Wonsik pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé. En chemin, il repéra la sculpture, et écarquilla les yeux :

« Woah ! Tu en as fait une nouvelle de Hongbin ? Elle est magnifique ! Mais tu l'as faite en si peu de temps ? Tu m'étonnes que tu sois...  
\- C'est Hongbin. »

Jaehwan arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Levant la tête, il regarda autour de lui, mais pas une trace du jeune homme. Où était-il passé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où est Hongbin ?  
\- Juste devant toi, répondit mollement le sculpteur en désignant l'œuvre de glaise.  
\- ... Wonsik, tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Haha, c'est dur à imaginer ? »

L'historien commença vraiment à s'inquiéter, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Wonsik, afin de lui faire face, et l'inciter à le regarder. Ses yeux rouges, ses cernes, son visage pâle... Rien n'indiquait qu'il soit en bonne santé. Peut-être même était-il en train de délirer ? C'était sûrement ça, d'ailleurs :

« Wonsik, dis-moi où est Hongbin !  
\- Parti. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. Je lui ai parlé de cette offre. Enfin, non... J'ai fait pire que ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai insisté, au point qu'il se sente non-désiré. Alors... Il a enlevé sa bague.  
\- Sa bague ? ne comprit pas Jaehwan.  
\- La bague qui lui donnait vie. Il l'a enlevée. Et le voilà comme ça. »

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et l'historien avait l'impression qu'il risquait de perdre la tête autant que son meilleur ami ici présent. Serrant un peu plus ses épaules entre ses mains, il secoua légèrement le sculpteur :

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, enfin !  
\- C'est la vérité, fit tristement Wonsik. Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis intéressé à l'histoire de Pygmalion ? Pourquoi la statue avait-elle disparu ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu la vendre aussi vite ? Moi, un amateur ? Et comment expliquer la venue d'un cousin dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé ?  
\- Wonsik, tu perds la tête !  
\- Crois ce que tu veux. De toute façon... Les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, non ? Il est redevenu une statue, et je suis redevenu un sculpteur encore plus minable qu'avant. »

L'état du jeune homme faisait tout simplement peine à voir. Et Jaehwan ne savait même pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, ou même pour ne serait-ce que comprendre son délire. À l'entendre, Hongbin avait été une statue, depuis le début, et avait réussi... à prendre vie. Cela semblait beaucoup trop irréaliste, même s'il devait avouer que pas mal de points le chiffonnaient, depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme.  
C'en était presque... Plus logique :

« Maintenant... Je ne le verrai plus, soupira tristement le sculpteur. Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.  
\- Tu n'as rien mérité du tout ! Il reviendra, ne t'en...  
\- Je l'aime. »

Jaehwan se figea, aux mots de Wonsik. Outre le fait que son meilleur ami venait d'exprimer un sentiment plus qu'explicite à l'égard d'un autre homme... Il semblait également incroyablement malheureux. Ce qui était normal, en soi, si Hongbin était parti :

« Et je ne le comprends que maintenant. »

La voix de Wonsik se brisa presque, en fin de phrase. Jaehwan ne put résister, et se rassit sur le canapé, avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Doucement, il tapota son dos, et le laissa verser de premières larmes sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, même si la situation lui échappait. Le principal était de soutenir le sculpteur, et lui montrer que, peu importe la situation, l'historien continuerait de le soutenir. Savoir que Wonsik aimait un homme... Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Mais après tout, pourquoi non ? Et ce qui comptait, en ce moment même, c'était de le voir si abattu, dans ses bras.  
Jaehwan était là pour lui.

***

Le sculpteur ne sut jamais si Jaehwan l'avait cru, ou s'il avait simplement fait semblant de croire à son délire. Toujours est-il qu'il était resté à ses côtés, sans jamais le relâcher, lui permettant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Même si son ami avait essayé de l'en persuader, Wonsik n'était pas allé travailler. Il risquait de perdre son emploi, il le savait, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui comptait, maintenant que Hongbin n'était plus là ? Le sculpteur avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait de goût. Tout devenait amer.  
La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de sortir pour aller faire quelques courses. Mais rien ne lui faisait envie, et au final, il n'était revenu qu'avec une bouteille d'alcool, et des plats déjà préparés.  
Qu'il n'était même pas sûr de chauffer.  
Levant les yeux, en arrivant devant sa porte, il remarqua toutefois quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose sur son toit :

« ... Léo ? »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le petit chat noir. Ce dernier, en apercevant le sculpteur, sauta du toit, et disparut dans les buissons. Bon, peut-être qu'il l'évitait, justement ? Wonsik n'en savait rien, et même s'il devait admettre que la petite boule de poil lui avait déjà remonté le moral, il s'en passerait bien également.  
La porte ouverte, il posa les sacs dans la cuisine, et soupira :

« Ce n'est pas la forme. »

Le sculpteur sursauta, en entendant cette voix sortir de nulle part, et se retourna. Léo était à sa fenêtre, mais cette fois, sous forme humaine, ce qui était surprenant :

« Tu as du lait ? »

Wonsik soupira, mais hocha la tête, avant de sortir la bouteille du frigo. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas tellement passer ses nerfs sur l'esprit-chat. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait, et pire encore, l'avait prévenu. En y repensant, il lui avait même dit qu'il aurait dû prendre soin de lui.  
Chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire.  
Mais puisque cette fois, Léo n'était pas sous sa forme animale, le sculpteur ne lui prépara qu'un verre. Plus vite il aurait eu son lait, plus vite il s'en irait, afin de le laisser seul. Surtout que l'esprit-chat était en train de contempler la statue, au milieu du salon :

« ... Il a ôté la bague ? »

Wonsik faillit lâcher son verre, la gorge nouée. Même s'il laissait Hongbin dans son salon, ne pouvant se résoudre à le déplacer, il avait encore un peu de mal à en parler, surtout que Léo était le seul véritablement au courant de la situation.  
Inspirant profondément, le sculpteur prit son courage à deux mains, et afficha une expression neutre, alors qu'il apportait son verre à l'esprit-chat :

« Oui.  
\- Je vous avais pourtant dit...  
\- Je sais. Il l'a fait de son plein gré, avoua tristement le sculpteur en posant le verre. Et même en lui remettant la bague, ça n'a pas marché. »

Quelque chose effleura toutefois l'esprit du jeune homme. Une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Observant Léo, en train de boire son lait, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas repris vie quand je lui ai remis la bague ?  
\- Pourquoi ça devrait marcher ?  
\- Elle était censée lui donner vie, non ? C'est bien comme ça qu'il est devenu humain ! avança Wonsik. Alors pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la bague qui lui donnait vie, contra Léo en buvant une gorgée de lait.  
\- ... Comment ça ?  
\- Tu as bien dit que c'était lui qui l'avait enlevée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wonsik déglutit, et baissa la tête, avant d'acquiescer. Il se sentait encore terriblement coupable, et reconnaître ce fait revenait à avouer, une nouvelle fois, qu'il était responsable de cette situation. En tout cas, Léo ne fit que soupirer, et répondit :

« J'ai dit que la bague représentait tes sentiments. Ce sont tes sentiments qui lui ont donné la vie, et non la bague en elle-même.  
\- Mes sentiments ?  
\- Pourquoi as-tu créé Hongbin ? »

Le sculpteur fut un peu pris de court. Pourquoi avait-il façonné Hongbin ? Sûrement pas pour lui donner la vie, ça ne lui avait pas du tout effleuré l'esprit. Toutefois... Il fallait reconnaître que cela n'avait pas été une œuvre comme les autres. Il y avait apporté un tout autre soin, emporté par les émotions :

« Je voulais... Je voulais juste arrêter de penser à _elle_. J'avais trop mal pour ça.  
\- Tu avais besoin d'aimer autre chose ?  
\- Peut-être, hésita Wonsik.  
\- Ce sont tes sentiments qui lui ont donné la vie, souffla Léo. Et quand Hongbin s'est senti rejeté, il a ôté la bague, ce qui était, quelque part, le signe qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir aussi.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le jeune homme était en train de réagir violemment, donnant un coup au mur, comme s'il avait besoin de déverser ce trop plein d'émotions en train de l'envahir. Il avait déjà avoué à Jaehwan ce qu'il ressentait, après tout :

« Je ne voulais pas le rejeter ! Je voulais juste qu'il gagne de l'indépendance, qu'il... !  
\- Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que tu désirais ? Et puis, tu sais... Hongbin ne connaît pas encore très bien la façon de fonctionner des humains. Il a encore besoin de toi. »

Remarquant que l'esprit-chat parlait au présent, Wonsik se calma, et demanda :

« ... Est-ce que je peux le ramener ?  
\- Bien sûr, c'est toujours possible. Il suffit simplement que tu lui exprimes ce que tu ressens.  
\- Ce que je ressens ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tu trouveras bien tout seul. » répliqua Léo en terminant son verre.

L'esprit-chat s'étira en bâillant, laissant échapper un faible son ressemblant à un miaulement. Puis il renifla légèrement, avant de se retourner pour partir. Wonsik l'observa, et osa lancer :

« Le bonjour au directeur Cha. »

Léo se stoppa, un long frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Son bandana chuta, même, laissant apercevoir ses petites oreilles tachetées, alors qu'il se retournait, l'air contrarié :

« Je connais pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Puis il disparut, laissant le sculpteur seul. Ce dernier soupira, avant d'aller nettoyer le verre. Une fois ceci fait, il se tourna vers la statue, au milieu du salon. Exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ? Que devait-il faire, alors ?  
Doucement, Wonsik s'approcha de son œuvre de glaise. Cette dernière était toujours immobile, l'expression de mélancolie gravée sur son visage. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, à cette vue. Qu'avait pu éprouver la sculpture, à ses mots ? Hongbin s'était sûrement senti rejeté, chassé... Pourtant, le sculpteur lui-même avait vu comme il pouvait être fragile. Et au lieu de lui crier dessus, il aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras :

« Hongbin... »

Même s'il se sentait ridicule, Wonsik prit la main de glaise de son œuvre, exactement comme il avait vu faire Pygmalion avec Galatée, sur ce tableau. Peu importe si cela semblait idiot, ou fou. S'il y avait la moindre chance de ramener Hongbin... Alors il voulait la saisir :

« Quand j'ai dit que tu devais essayer ce casting... Je ne pensais pas à te mettre dehors. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais même pas te le proposer. J'avais peur que tu acceptes, et que tu te retrouves dans un monde où je ne pourrais pas te protéger. »

Bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il devait continuer :

« Et... Et j'ai menti. Quand je t'ai dit que ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais. Enfin, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, mais... Mais c'est possible. Tu peux m'embrasser, si tu en éprouves l'envie. J'ai aussi eu envie de le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça me donnait l'impression d'abuser de toi. Mais je... »

Wonsik avait beau être seul, il savait, ou plutôt, il espérait que sa sculpture l'entendrait. Or, les mots qui suivirent n'étaient pas les plus simples, ce pourquoi il lui fallut un peu de temps pour les formuler dans sa tête, avant d'arriver à une conclusion toute simple :

« Je t'aime, je... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ça paraît fou, irréaliste. Et surtout, ça paraît... Complètement idiot de ne le réaliser que maintenant. Mais je veux te revoir bouger. Je veux te revoir excité devant la télé. Je veux te revoir venir m'apporter à manger quand je travaille. Je veux te revoir heureux avec une glace. Je veux te revoir vivre... Hongbin... S'il-te-plaît... »

Et pourtant, la statue semblait rester inerte. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle risquait de prendre vie à tout moment, et Wonsik commença peu à peu à perdre espoir, serrant plus fort la main du jeune homme dans la sienne :

« Hongbin, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je... Je t'aime... Ouvre les yeux... »

Comme guidé par son instinct, le sculpteur approcha son visage de celui de glaise de son œuvre. Et, sans hésitation, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses yeux clos. À aucun moment, il ne songea au ridicule de la situation. Bientôt, le baiser devint humide, ses larmes dévalant son visage pour caresser celui de la statue, alors que, peu à peu, leurs lèvres mutuelles se réchauffaient.  
Elles se réchauffaient. Et Wonsik le réalisa. La glaise si froide et dure, commençait à devenir douce, agréable au toucher.  
Et commença à bouger.  
Clignant des yeux, le sculpteur vit flou, au départ, toujours en train de pleurer. Puis les traits se distinguèrent, dévoilant une peau blanche, des cheveux bruns... Et un regard expressif.  
Wonsik décolla aussitôt ses lèvres, mais ne recula pas :

« Hongbin... ? »

Il était bien là. En train de bouger, ou du moins, très légèrement, dans ses bras. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il semblait un peu perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.  
Wonsik enlaça aussitôt le plus jeune, qui poussa un geignement de surprise, et le serra contre lui, comme s'il risquait de le perdre à nouveau :

« Hongbin ! Hongbin ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais ne refais jamais une telle chose ! Ne crois plus jamais que je t'abandonnerais ! »

La sculpture ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre, clignant des yeux. Il avait toujours ses vêtements sur lui, lui évitant ainsi d'être nu, mais ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Néanmoins, sentir son créateur le serrer ainsi, si fort dans ses bras, lui fit un bien fou. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola, et il hésita, avant de passer ses mains sur le dos de Wonsik, afin de s'y accrocher :

« Je t'aime, Hongbin. Je t'aime. »

Et si le plus jeune ne comprenait pas, alors il lui expliquerait à nouveau, maintes et maintes fois, comme en cet instant, lorsque le sculpteur prit son visage entre ses mains, afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Et ça suffirait.

***

« Ne sois pas nerveux. »

Jaehwan ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que Wonsik semblait mal à l'aise, dans le costume qu'il lui avait prêté. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ses œuvres étaient présentées pour la première fois au public, à la galerie _Starlight_. Au côté d'autres artistes, certes, mais c'était tout de même une première pour lui.  
Aussi, l'historien s'empressa d'arranger le col de son meilleur ami :

« Tu vas voir, ils vont adorer.  
\- C'est pas sûr.  
\- Si même monsieur Cha a aimé, il n'y a pas de raison. »

Son ami termina d'arranger son allure, et sentit par la suite un regard suspicieux peser sur lui. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête, apercevant Hongbin, les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés. Lui-même était en costume, prêté également par Jaehwan. Les deux n'étaient pas exactement à leur taille, mais ils n'avaient pas trop les moyens pour s'en procurer.  
Et au fond, ce n'était un mal. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas ridicules dedans.  
Comprenant qu'il gênait, Jaehwan donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Wonsik, puis il s'éloigna, afin de retourner contempler les œuvres de son ami. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, le directeur Cha ayant imposé un lot précis. Mais il s'arrêta devant une statue à l'effigie de Hongbin, et cette fois, directement inspirée par le modèle.  
Wonsik soupira, encore un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Hongbin alla rapidement vers lui, lui attrapant discrètement la main. Il ne savait toujours pas parler, mais le sculpteur savait désormais comment communiquer avec lui, et effleura sa joue :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu nerveux. »

Tournant la tête, il fut d'ailleurs surpris, en voyant arriver deux garçons qu'il connaissait bien. Sanghyuk, mais également Léo, sous forme humaine, en costume, mais avec un chapeau, qu'il refusa bien évidemment d'enlever, pour éviter de révéler son petit secret :

« M'sieur Kim ! Hongbin !  
\- Ne crie pas comme ça, voyons ! »

L'adolescent ne fit que ricaner, et s'approcha du couple, Léo sur ses talons, silencieux et inexpressif :

« Félicitations, en tout cas ! J'étais sûr que vous réussiriez !  
\- Merci, murmura faiblement le sculpteur.  
\- Hongbin a l'air d'avoir bien aidé. » souffla l'esprit-chat.

 Wonsik se racla la gorge, légèrement intimidé. Néanmoins, il était vraiment content de voir au moins ses amis présents. Il ne savait pas si ses parents allaient venir, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Et au moins, il avait la créature à ses côtés.  
La créature ? Non. Son petit ami.  
Même s'il ne l'avouait pas à tout le monde. De toute façon, son meilleur ami le savait, et il était possible que Sanghyuk l'ait compris. Sans parler de Léo, qui de toute façon, venait à la maison sous forme de chat.  
Wonsik fut interrompu dans ses pensées, lorsque le directeur de la galerie alla le voir, grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Monsieur Kim ! Je vous cherchais, justement. Ce monsieur, là-bas, est très intéressé par vos travaux. Venez donc discuter avec lui. »

Le sculpteur déglutit, comprenant très bien ce que cela impliquait. Un coup de pression l'empêcha de bouger, et il se mit à déglutir, jusqu'à ce qu'une main rassurante ne se pose sur son épaule. Un peu surpris, il tourna la tête, et croisa le visage radieux de Hongbin, ce dernier affichant un sourire encourageant. Incapable de résister à ses fossettes, Wonsik prit son courage à deux mains :

« J'arrive tout de suite.  
\- Merveilleux ! »

Le directeur ne put s'empêcher, néanmoins, de se stopper devant Léo. L'étudiant de part en part, alors que ce dernier en semblait mal à l'aise, il lâcha :

« Tiens, c'est curieux, vous me rappelez quelqu'un. »

L'esprit-chat grommela dans sa barbe, mais ne répondit pas. Hakyeon ne s'en soucia pas, préférant guider Wonsik, Hongbin sur ses talons.

Car après tout, la sculpture en avait le droit. Sa vie avait changé, grâce à lui. Du tout au tout.


End file.
